Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Part 2 of a Trilogy: Following Mason's death, Rose is caught in a downward spiral; attempting to drown her sorrows with partying she is putting herself and Lissa at risk; especially when a new love pushes her further down this path. Meanwhile Victor's trial approaches and with it, shocking revelations that change Lissa's destiny forever. Also Dimitri's feelings for Rose are growing
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 1 of my new Vampire Academy story, a sequel to 3rd Times the Prince Charming; hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

LISSA POV

I sighed, carefully brushing a hand through my hair. The sound of the music grew louder and louder the closer I got to the door. It was winter break at St. Vladimir's Academy; well, nearing the end of winter break, yet still the parties continued and were as wild as ever. However I didn't come here to socialize, nor to actually attend the party. No, I had come here to retrieve someone.

I had to admit I was amazed people could still party, especially after that terrible incident with the Strigoi attack and Victor's betrayal. I opened the door and winced at the increase in music volume; I quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind me. I looked around, the party had clearly been going on for some time, more than have the attendees were drunk.

However I couldn't see who I was looking for so I began to try and make my way through the crowd. I still wasn't having much luck, what was more, several people at the party recognized me. Many of them Royals; they kept calling over to me, trying to get me to join them. I did my best to remain calm, politely refuse them and continue my search. Some of the looks I was getting from those present made me uncomfortable.

'_Oh, I should've brought Christian with me.' _I thought worriedly.

But there was no turning back now, so I continued onwards.

Luckily I found myself aided in my search; thanks to a group of party-goers chanting the name of the person I was searching for. I turned quickly and followed their voices; hopeful. I froze however as what I saw horrified me. My guardian and best friend, Rose Hathaway, was kneeling on the floor, drinking a large volume of some kind of alcoholic beverage through a tube that was attached to a funnel, where the alcohol was being poured in.

She finished drinking and removed the tube from her mouth. Standing up with a stagger she smirked and raised her arms in triumph. Those around Rose all cheered and I took that as my cue to approach.

"Rose, what the hell?" I gasped.

She turned and saw me, despite the unfocused look in her eyes. "Hey, Lissa; glad you could make it."

I shook my head. "What was that?"

Rose just laughed. "Beer bong."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed; this was getting out of hand. Rose was fixing her dress which had twisted around her body, I looked around worriedly; this wasn't exactly a setting which made me comfortable. Rose however was completely undisturbed, mostly likely due to drink, if the glazed look in her eyes was anything to go by.

"C'mon Lissa." She said at last, her words definitely slurred. "Get a drink, join us."

I shook my head; this was definitely not what I came for.

I had to find some means of getting Rose away from here; without causing an incident.

"Rose, listen, I really think we should actually go." I said gently.

Rose looked at me confused. "Go, you just got here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes but how long have you been here.

"I forget." Rose replied with a nonchalant shrug.

I sighed; I had to keep trying, I didn't want to use compulsion as, in Rose's inebriated state, I wasn't sure it would be a good idea.

I tried to reason with her. "Honestly Rose, it's one in the morning, you've been here for hours. You should really get some sleep."

Rose sighed. "Maybe, maybe you're right…still, one more can't hurt."

I was about to protest when Rose tried to move, only to stumble and nearly fall. Luckily I had caught her.

I shook my head. "No, no more, let's go."

So, getting one of Rose's arms around my shoulders, holding her wrist and using my other arm, around her waist, to support her, I led her from the room. It wasn't easy, many of the party-goers were still calling out to us, trying to get us to join them. Rose didn't seem aware of her surroundings at all just now. I considered that a mixed blessing. Finally we got out of the party and back into the corridors of the Academy.

I began to walk Rose back to her dorm; she was slowly become a little more aware of her surroundings; but offered no complaint. Instead she merely smirked and began talking to me about the party. I nodded carefully, only half-listening; it was clear Rose was very drunk, not merely tipsy, but completely falling down drunk. It didn't help she was wearing heels either, she kept stumbling, even more, due to this.

It hurt seeing Rose like this; knowing when it all started. It was sad; during the Strigoi attack, Victor had murdered a Dhampir named Mason Ashford, who had been Rose's boyfriend, they were very close, even before dating. Since then Rose had never been the same.

Unable to cope with the loss, she started attending just about every party there was over the winter break; once there she would get blind drunk and try to drown her sorrows. Despite my various attempts to help her open up and come to terms with her loss, and accept that she had a problem, she refused to do so.

'_She just can't face the fact that Mason is gone; she's trying to get rid of her feelings.' _I thought sadly. _'She can't see she has to face them if she's going to get past this.'_

Despite everything however I was going to get Rose through this; I had to, for both our sakes.

By the time I reached Rose's dorm, I was panting for breath and exhausted. Rose was no longer talking, I had to drag her the rest of the way. This was because, due to her excessive alcohol consumption this night, she had blacked out. I finally got inside the dorm and got to work; I got Rose's heels off before removing her dress and finally, put her to bed. Once sure Rose was comfortable and there were no obstacles between her and the bathroom, not even the door which I opened, I let out a sigh.

'_Well, she's not at any more risk tonight at least.' _I noted.

Shaking my head I left the dorm room, closing the door gently behind me. As I left for my dorm I prayed that there would be some way to hopefully resolve this soon; before Rose did some kind of permanent damage to herself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 2 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jessicadangerfield9: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here you go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; if you can, check out the previous story too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

ROSE POV

I groaned as I awoke; awoke to maelstrom of pain. My head was pounding as an elephant was tap dancing on it. Not only that but my vision swam and was covered with black spots; the room was spinning, my stomach was churning. Groaning more I tried to roll over, only for all the above feelings to intensify.

"Urrgghh." Was all I managed to get out.

I didn't know what was worse; the room spinning, the churning in my stomach or the pounding head. I vaguely registered I was at least in my own bed, clad in just my underwear. So I knew Lissa had walked me back to my room last night, as she had done several times before. I slowly, awkwardly, tried to get up, before suddenly bolting up, onto my feet.

Ignoring the room still spinning I ran to the toilet, just in time to throw myself at the toilet and throw up. I groaned again as I finished emptying my stomach; I straightened up slightly; my head was still aching fiercely, however my vision was clearing and things were no longer spinning. All the same I now felt worse, along with the horrible taste now filling my mouth.

I shook my head. _'First I was afraid I was gonna die; now I feel so awful, I'm afraid I'm not. You can't feel this bad and still be living.'_

Another wave of nausea hit however and I ducked back over the toilet bowl and threw up again.

When I recovered this time, it was to hear the, far too loud, sound of someone tutting.

"Rose…" I moaned, even the voice sounded far too loud.

"Lissa please…If you have to talk, whisper."

I turned my head awkwardly; Lissa was standing in the doorway, clad in a nice but casual dark green dress; shaking her head disapprovingly.

She sighed and spoke, her tone chiding. "You've got to stop this Rose."

Feeling a little better, at least, certain I wasn't going to throw up again, I stood up.

I turned to her; trying to focus my vision. "You got an alternative?"

Lissa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look…"

"And not a lecture." I said quickly as I exited the toilet and flopped onto my bed again.

Lissa bit her lip before finally walking over to me, gently turning me over to face her. I tensed, planning to look away; in case she tried using compulsion. She didn't however; simply talking normally.

"Look Rose, that's enough; just…Just get dressed and come join us. It's the last day of winter break after all." She said before leaving.

Alone again I sat up on the edge of the bed. Resting my elbows on my knees I placed my head in my hands and let out a slow breath. All that remained now was my pounding headache and the horrible taste in my mouth. Taking a deep breath I stood up and began to finally get dressed.

Clad in simple jeans and a T-shirt I finally left my dorm and began making my way down to the common room. I paused in the doorway, awkwardly, before finally stepping through and entering the common room. Trying hard to ignore my headache I approached my group of friends. Lissa was sitting with her boyfriend Christian Ozera; also sitting with us was Eddie Castile and another, younger girl, Jillian Mastrano, better known simply as Jill to us.

They were all talking and laughing together; I bit my lip, it had been a long time since I laughed, at least, under normal circumstances. I finally sat down next to Lissa; the others turned to me, grinning, except for Lissa. Lissa merely gave me a tight smile; I wondered if she had told the others about the state I was in first thing this morning. It didn't seem like it; still I smiled bravely.

"So; what's up guys, what are you talking about?" I asked casually.

Eddie smiled and began explaining. "Well, we're just talking about how Winter Break's nearly over so, sorry Rose, but it's back to classes."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, just what I need."

The others laughed and began talking again. I occasionally joined in, when I wasn't nursing my hangover. However there was something else, my mind was elsewhere.

I quietly sighed, reflecting on my current state and how I ended up in it.

'_It's just not right; why, why Mason…'_ I thought sadly. _'He didn't have to die; that bastard Victor; killing him for no reason.'_

I bowed my head sadly as I considered this. It was completely unfair, just thinking about it hurt. I couldn't take that pain, I had to overcome it. Eventually I found a way to do so; it worked mostly, although I had to keep doing it, or it would wear off. I simply had to drown my sorrows and enjoy myself; the parties being held on campus were the best chances to achieve that. Only now there would be a lot less of them; so I'd have to find some other way.

'_Ugh, what if I can't; what do I do then, I mean I…'_ My thoughts drifted to Mason.

I remembered that horrific moment when he was killed. I had been helpless to do anything to save him. I had been stuck watching, feeling useless, I couldn't bear it. Then, at the funeral, seeing him like that; it had been so hard, so horrible.

I quickly shook my head. _'No, I shouldn't be thinking about this. I need to remember, I have to overcome this. I have to keep going, it's the only way.'_

I checked to make sure nobody else had noticed my inner turmoil, thankfully, they hadn't. Leaning back in my seat, I began pushing the melancholy and sadness away. I wanted to spend the last day of winter break having fun, not languishing in sadness. So, when the others suggested a snowball fight, I was of course, eager to oblige.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 3 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

ROSE POV

I clenched my teeth and screwed my eyes shut, trying hard to ignore the pounding hangover I had. There had been yet another party, one last celebration for the end of winter break. I had of course gone; it was another chance to drown my sorrows. Yet now it was the following day and I had to attend the first class of the new term.

I had changed into fresh underwear and was now pulling on my uniform; a red and black plaid pleated skirt, which reached down to mid-thigh, a black button-up blouse, red V-necked jumper, red and black thin striped tie, black opaque tights and black knee high boots.

I pulled on the red and black jacket and simple black hat and gloves for added warmth. Letting out a sigh, which sounded jarring and made thing hurt worse, I prepared myself and left my dorm. I soon met up with Lissa and Christian; both clad in their winter uniforms.

Lissa's the same as mine; Christian's consisting of a pair of black wool pants, a black shirt, red jumper, red and black striped tie; thick black socks and black leather boots. The jacket, gloves and hat were optional, as such; Christian wasn't wearing the hat or gloves. They both nodded in greeting and I nodded back; not trusting my mouth to work; given how I felt.

There was a brief pause before Lissa spoke.

"Morning Rose." She said; a slightly tense note in her voice.

I cringed, knowing what that tone meant. It had been Lissa who had taken me back to my dorm after the party again.

I did my best to smile, although it was more a grimace. "Morning…Thanks, by the way."

Lissa sighed but, before she could say anything, a distinctive voice reached us.

"Oh God, Rose Hathaway, that was some state you were in last night."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring how it made my head spin; I turned to face the owner of the voice. Sure enough it was Mia. "What are you talking about Rinaldi?"

Mia laughed; a distinctly grating sound to me in my hungover state.

She then remarked. "I'm talking about last night; you couldn't have been more ridiculous if you tried."

I froze at the mention of that; I couldn't believe it.

'_Oh no, it was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it…' _I thought to myself. _'I was bound to get so drunk I'd make a fool of myself. I don't even remember what I did.'_

I just shook my head, not wanting to know. "I'm not in the mood Doll Face, now get lost."

With that I turned and stalked away, heading for my first class; Lissa and Christian hurried after me.

"Rose; hey Rose." Christian called out. "Listen; don't worry about what Mia was saying."

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Who said I was worried?"

Lissa spoke before Christian could reply. "Rose, relax; Christian's right; it wasn't that bad."

I just nodded, sighing and continued to head for class.

There were some classes where it was easy to cope with, despite having a four star hangover. Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection was not one of them. I sat, using my hands to support my head, so it wouldn't hit the desk. I stared vacantly at the board; not wanting to guess how badly bloodshot my eyes looked. I suddenly felt Eddie, who was seated to my right, nudge me. I looked at him darkly, until I saw his urgent expression.

I immediately turned back to the front, noticing Stan Alto was approaching my desk. I straightened up as he stopped in front of me and spoke.

"Did you hear me, Miss Hathaway?" He asked severely.

I tried to swallow nervously, no easy task since I felt like my tongue was suffocating me due to not producing any saliva.

I shifted slightly and then replied. "No sir."

He snorted and shook his head. "I thought not, pay attention."

He returned to the front of the room. I bit my lip; I almost wished I could say what was on my mind. But if I did, well, it would result in an argument and that was the last thing I wanted. My headache was bad enough; I didn't want it to get worse. I just hoped that things would get easier as the day went on.

My wish partially came true; as things did become marginally easier. But only because my hangover was slowly fading; ever so slightly. It was finally lunch time; and thankfully, for once, the large amount of voices surrounding me didn't feel like needles piercing my brain. All the same, my appetite wasn't great; still I got some food and went to join the others at our usual table.

I sat down, mumbling a reply to their greetings. I observed them quietly as they talked casually together. Lissa and Christian were sitting right next to each other; Christian's arm was around Lissa's waist. They had finished eating and, during a lull in conversation, ended up making out. I politely averted my gaze, turning instead towards Eddie and Jill. I watched them; noticing, as they sat next to each other.

I couldn't help but notice that, while clearly still friends, they were certainly close.

'_They certainly look happy at least; I wonder…I wonder if they…' _I pondered curiously. _'It would definitely help Eddie. I know I'm not the only one…affected by Mason.'_

I swallowed and tried to maintain my composure at that thought. Still it was true; Mason and Eddie were best friends. Eddie was still hurt by the loss too; yet it seemed with the help of the others, he was managing somehow. Out of everybody however, Jill was the one who helped him the most.

My thoughts were interrupted by the painfully loud squeal of the PA system turning on.

"Attention students." Principal Kirova's voice sounded through it, far too loud for my liking. "Please be aware that there will be a formal state dinner with Queen Tatiana the following evening. I expect you all to look your best and be on your best behaviour."

The announcement ended and I groaned quietly. A state visit from the Queen, just what I needed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 4 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Alex: That would be pretty tricky I'm afraid.  
someone: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

DIMITRI POV

I consulted the documents before me; they consisted of various lists of Guardians and a map of the Academy. I was in Headmistress Kirova's office, along with Alberta. Together the three of us were going over our plans for the state visit by Queen Tatiana. Everybody was busy with preparations; in our case, it was up to us to fully prepare the security precautions.

"Do we have enough Guardians for the task?" Kirova asked. "I am aware our numbers have dwindled after that terrible incident."

I nodded. "Yes; while it is true we have lost Guardian's, we have recently however acquired new Guardians."

Alberta agreed. "Precisely; the recently graduated Novices have all proven themselves capable."

"Good; it has taken a while and the risks have been great." Kirova remarked. "But finally the wards have been fully repaired and we have recovered from our losses."

I nodded as I continued to consult the various documents. I thought about the attack as I did so.

'_You can't fault Victor's planning, he was meticulous, fully prepared.' _I noted to myself. _'He was even prepared for anyone being suspicious; like I was…I wouldn't be surprised if he had back up plans, in case the truth did come out.'_

Shaking my head I focused on the task at hand.

I made a few notes, as I carefully consulted the lists of veteran Guardians and the newly qualified ones.

"We'll have to be sure to form a perimeter around the grounds." I said at last. "Any Strigoi trying to attack knows that's their final direct chance."

Alberta nodded. "I agree; how many Guardians do we have in all here."

I did a quick calculation. "We have two hundred full-fledged Guardians, including the new ones. Those numbers grow if we take into account the older Novices."

"We'll need the Novices as much as those who are full-fledged." Kirova added. "After all; we need to make the most of everyone that is available, due to our current situation."

I turned to her. "We may actually not be as bad as that. From what I hear Tatiana will be bringing not only her own personal Guardians, but others as well. I'm sure we'll have plenty."

Alberta smiled lightly. "Good; we'll have to make a note to liaise with them and work out a patrol schedule."

Kirova agreed and added. "We'll also need to ensure that we everyone is aware of their duties, that includes the Novices."

"Understood, we'll get to work right away." I replied. "Everyone will know their duties and we will be prepared for all possibilities."

I was going to make doubly sure that what I had just said was true. We were always supposed to be prepared for all eventualities, but that hadn't stopped Victor Dashkov from launching his attack. We couldn't take anything for granted again; we couldn't be caught off guard. Our meeting over, Alberta and I left the office.

Once we left Alberta took some of the documents I had been working on and spoke.

"I will speak with the Novices and ensure they are ready." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you, I will handle the others."

She then turned and left; heading no doubt to gather the Novices and speak to them all at once. I began to make my way to my office; I had to inform any Guardians I met on the way. I also had to work on the plans we would be using to enforce security while the Queen was present. As I was on my way, I ran into Janine.

"Guardian Belikov." She greeted me, nodding in greeting.

I smiled lightly. "Janine; you heard the announcement of course."

She also smiled. "Indeed; do you really think we'll be ready for this?"

"We will have enough people and we'll be discussing plans with everyone as soon as possible. I am certain we'll be ready."

Janine nodded slowly; I noticed she looked troubled. I pondered briefly; wondering if I should say something.

Finally I decided to just ask. "Janine, what's troubling you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I…I'm worried; about Rose."

I let out a slow breath, I might have guessed, I could also guess just what was bothering Janine about Rose now.

After a brief, awkward silence I spoke.

"Does this have anything to do with…what's been happening over winter break?" I asked.

Janine nodded. "I'm afraid so; she's been…"

I nodded. "I know; I've noticed it too. I had to break up one of the parties she was at. I fear she is…"

"I don't understand this at all." Janine remarked. "After everything she did, the effort she put in. She lets herself go like this?"

"It may not be that simple, she's been this way since the attack." I explained.

Janine's expression softened and she sighed. "Oh, I see; that poor boy, Mason. He and Rose were very close. But; to act this way…?"

I sighed. "Rose can't face the grief and so she's trying to avoid feeling it. That's my theory anyway."

"That's; that's not good; if Rose continues like this…" Janine began.

"I know; I just…I'm trying to think how to approach her about it." I explained. "If we don't help her; she's just going to continue doing this."

Janine shook her head sadly and left. I continued onwards to my office. Once in my office I sat down and let out a long, slow sigh.

'_Rose, what is wrong with you, you're ruining yourself?' _I thought in dismay. _'But how can we help her; she keeps…she keeps pushing people away and drinking.'_

It would most certainly affect her physical capabilities as a Guardian if things kept up. I dreaded to think what would happen if things continued this way and got out of hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 5 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

ROSE POV

I stood in position as, along with all the other Guardians and Moroi, I was waiting to greet the Queen. Due to the nature of this visit, we were clad in our formal uniforms. For the girls the uniform consisted of a black knee length pencil skirt; a red blouse; a black suit jacket with red interior; a black tie; black knee high socks and black leather shoes. The boy's version of the uniform consisted of a pair of black dress pants; a black shirt; black suit jacket with red interior; a red tie; black socks and black leather shoes.

I couldn't help but smile lightly as, being dressed like this, Christian actually looked smart for once; rather than being in his usual scruffy style. There were whispers from several people around us. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed Mia Rinaldi standing nearby. However she hadn't once made any snide comments towards us, not since that incident of the first day back after winter break.

Worse than Mia anyway, was Veronica Lazar. She was standing to Lissa's left, separated from her only by Christian. Veronica was probably the most arrogant, irritating Moroi Royal I had ever met; something made even worse by her stealing Lissa's former boyfriend Aaron Drozdov; who was standing next to Veronica, studiously ignoring Lissa. Veronica however was smirking at Lissa; clearly thinking herself superior.

I had heard her several times, still gloating about how she had claimed Aaron from Lissa. She failed to realize that Lissa had completely moved on and was now happy with Christian.

I was forced to push those thoughts away and focus, despite my pounding headache, when the Queen finally arrived. Queen Tatiana was as regal as ever as she approached us, flanked by her Guardians and the Guardians that had been assigned to meet her at the gate. Headmistress Kirova bowed, an indication for us all to do so, we did and Headmistress Kirova spoke.

"Your Majesty, welcome, we are honoured by this visit."

Glancing up carefully I could see Tatiana smile lightly. "I thank you, Kirova, for your generous welcome; I am always pleased to see the future of our community in their most formative time."

I tuned out their voices and instead looked around, keeping my eyes open for any signs of trouble. I wasn't the only one; other Guardians were doing the same. Eventually the usual greetings were done and we began to make our way to the main hall, where the dinner would be taking place.

Before long we were all seated; as usual Tatiana sat at the head of the table, with the Royals seated near her, with everyone else in position down the rest of the table. I was seated with the Guardians and Novice Guardians of the Royals; close enough to hear what was being said by many of the Royals present.

I ate slowly, feeling if I wasn't careful I'd throw up. It was hard, having to deal with things I'd rather not; having to be sober. I was all too aware of my hand tremors as well as the constant nagging headache, I also was aware my eyes would still be painfully bloodshot. Still I kept calm, focusing on one bite at a time. I tensed however as I heard the Queen talking to Lissa.

"So, Vasilisa; I understand you were the target of Victor Dashkov's treachery." Queen Tatiana was saying.

I saw Lissa nod slowly; keeping her face blank. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Tatiana gave Lissa a sympathetic smile. "I trust you have been well since then, no ill effects?"

"None, Your Majesty, thank you." Lissa replied calmly.

I had to admit, I was impressed with Lissa, she had suffered from that whole nasty incident as much as any of us, if not more. She had also been good friends with Mason and mourned his death almost as much as me.

I tensed again however at the next voice. "I'd say she's not right in the head."

There was silence following that; I glared darkly at Veronica who was the one who had spoken. Queen Tatiana turned to Veronica and looked at her with a curious gaze.

"That is rather impolite, Miss Lazar; especially in regards to the scion of one of our most prestigious families." She remarked softly.

Veronica shook her head. "The last of said prestigious family; and she's driving their name into the dirt. Everything you've probably heard about it is true Your Majesty. Especially about her and the Strigoi wannabe."

That changed the atmosphere in the room immediately.

I glowered and was about to stand up, about to confront Veronica. But then I saw the look on Queen Tatiana's face and knew the damage was done. When things had calmed down, people were talking again; the Queen was noticeably cold towards Lissa now. I glared at Veronica, wishing I could teach her a lesson.

Looking around I spotted something else which made me pause. Dimitri was sitting on the opposite side of the table from me. I couldn't help but smile lightly; I felt a strange stirring in my chest.

'_Is it, I thought I was over that…No, I never was, I just thought I was.' _I thought to myself. _'I don't believe this and; wait a minute…'_

A new feeling sparked up inside me, anger, for I noticed Tasha sitting next to Dimitri. She was talking to him rather intently and was leaning in far too close to him for my liking. I grit my teeth, recognizing the feelings for what they were, jealousy.

I shook my head. _'What is wrong with me, I shouldn't…urgh!?' _Even my thoughts seemed bitter now.

"Are you alright, you look like you're about to break something." A sophisticated yet casual voice to my right said.

I turned sharply as saw the Moroi who had spoken next to me. I bit my lip and examined him. He was, I'd say, just over twenty with rather messy, chestnut brown hair and deep green eyes. He had the typical Moroi traits of pale skin, and a tall slender build. His clothes were rather fancy too.

"Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked; somehow able to look laid back and relaxed, despite his formal clothing. "Adrian Ivashkov, great-nephew of our Queen, pleasure."

I nodded slowly; not sure why, but I felt suddenly more relaxed and; needing something to distract me from Dimitri and Tasha, I decided to talk to Adrian. It soon turned out to be the most enjoyable time I had had in a long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 6 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now into the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

CHRISTIAN POV

I sighed tiredly as I approached the door to the room the party was being held. Apparently Rose was here, once again, Lissa had called me and asked me to come and help her. Something she had done several times before; I had been called to help her occasionally. I had to admit that this was getting ridiculous, tiring and, I was beginning to think, futile. No matter what we did, Rose was just going to carry on doing this.

I still couldn't believe she had fallen so far, I knew Mason's death had deeply affected her, it affected all of us, but this was beyond belief. I shook my head; Mason knew me better than most; he was one of those few people who didn't judge me for my parent's actions. As such, he was one of the few who were friendly to me.

Preparing myself I opened the door and stepped into the party; the music was so loud, I winced wondering how these people could find this level of volume enjoyable. But I wasn't here to critique the music; I was here to find Rose. I immediately began searching; trying to ignore the looks I was getting from those that saw me, either fear or anger.

I eventually found Rose; she was sitting by herself at one of the tables, nursing a drink. She was clearly totally inebriated. She was smiling, apparently taking a short break from partying and drinking, to just drinking. She took a drink before noticing my approach. She grinned and raised her glass to me.

"Hey, Christian, surprised to see you here." She slurred. "Sit down, get a drink."

I shook my head. "Not happening, Rose…Besides I think you've had enough."

Rose laughed. "Oh come on, I'm just getting started…"

"Rose, look at you; you're completely drunk." I snarled.

Rose merely raised an eyebrow at me and then smirked. "Your powers of observation astound me, Christian."

I rolled my eyes as Rose laughed at her comments.

"Rose…" I began; but she merely shook her head; taking another drink.

I fought to keep my frustrations under control as Rose laughed again. "C'mon Christian, lighten up; this is a party…"

"…And you're all partied out Rose; so don't pretend you've only started." A new voice stated. "You've been here for hours."

Rose started and I turned my head; Lissa had arrived. Rose sighed and quickly replied.

"I'm fine Rose; trust me, see I'm fine." She replied.

She attempted to stand up; but stumbled, nearly tipping the table. Lissa and I quickly caught her.

"Yeah, you're fine." Lissa replied sarcastically. "Let's go."

We both got one of Rose's arms over our shoulders and began to escort her out. Seeing those closest starting to look at us strangely I glared.

"What?" I spat darkly.

That got them all to turn away fast. I guess being treated like a leper had its advantages sometimes. With that we began to leave the party.

I let out a sigh of relief as we left the party; Rose was truly starting to feel the effects of her drinking, as such she was barely conscious.

I shook my head as we continued walking; half-dragging, half-leading Rose, who was mumbling incoherently. A glance was enough to see her eyes were completely glazed over; there was no doubt in guessing how she'd feel in the morning.

I then glanced at Lissa and noticed that, once again, she looked worried and yet determined all at once. I knew that look and knew what was to come.

"Lissa; I don't think this is a good idea." I told her quickly.

She turned her gaze to me. "Excuse me, Christian I…"

I shook my head. "Listen; it doesn't matter what you say or do. Rose has fallen too far; this is just going to keep happening."

Lissa narrowed her eyes. "So you're giving up on her, is that it?"

"This is just going to be an exercise in futility, it's a vicious cycle Lissa; I don't know how to help Rose; but this isn't it." I explained.

Lissa glared. "Of course you don't, you don't believe in her; you don't believe there is a chance for her. You don't know Rose like I do."

I lowered my gaze, not wanting to argue any further.

The rest of our trip to Rose's dorm was quiet. Lissa still seemed rather upset, I automatically felt bad for my comments, truthfully I did not know if I had been right in what I said. But I knew that was how it felt to me. Rose was definitely unconscious now; we were dragging her along now. I made no comment however; until finally we arrived at Rose's dorm.

"I'll take it from here." Lissa said; her voice sounding strained.

I nodded and let Lissa take Rose into the dorm while I waited outside. As I waited I pondered everything that had just occurred and sighed.

'_Maybe I was too harsh.' _I thought to myself. _'Lissa is right; she knows Rose better than me. Maybe…maybe there is hope to help her overcomes this. I just hope that is the case.'_

Straightening up I decided the best option would be to hold on to that hope and pray that Rose would recover, before it was too late. It was then the door to the dorm opened and Lissa stepped outside. I turned to her; she was still looking disapproving and slightly angry.

I noticed however that she also looked upset and that was becoming her predominant emotion. I stepped towards and, thankfully, she didn't push me away. I embraced her and she returned the embrace, exhaling heavily.

"Oh Christian, I…"

I spoke gently. "It's alright; I'm sorry about what I said…I was just; annoyed."

Lissa straightened up and nodded. "I know; I know."

"To be honest, I hope you are right, I hope there is a way to save Rose from this." I replied.

Lissa smiled and nodded and we kissed softly before leaving the area; both hoping that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 7 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
alexlc: Well, yeah, it is pretty sad; but do remember, she and Mason were more than just friends; that factors into it. Plus, unlike others, she didn't actually seek any real help for her grief.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

DIMITRI POV

I was in my office; to say I was concerned would be an understatement. I had been considering everything that had just occurred; what I had witnessed and the report I had now filled in. It wasn't good; especially after so long seeing improvement. I was referring of course, to Rose's extra training with me, we had just finished one of the training session and Rose had left. However all was not well.

'_Her scores have dropped, her performance has gone down.' _I noted worriedly. _'If it had been just after the attack, I would put it down to grief, but it's not just that…It's what she's been doing.'_

I shook my head; this did not bode well; it seemed that, without her even realizing it, Rose's near constant partying and drinking was starting to affect her.

I shook my head and sighed. _'Something must be done about this; but she refuses to talk to anyone. There must be something, some way to help her, before her abilities are irreparably damaged.'_

I shook my head; I knew that, had circumstances been different, had it been somebody other than Mason Ashford who had died, Rose would not have been as deeply affected. Sadly, they had been very close, perhaps too close, going by Rose's reactions to his death.

Ruefully I filed the report of Rose's latest training session away; knowing that I'd have to eventually deliver it to Kirova. That was when, I knew, things would start to go bad. Especially given their…explosive relationship. I was however distracted at that moment, by a knock at the door. I turned quickly, making my way back to my desk.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tasha entered. I smiled lightly as I sat down.

"Tasha, good to see you again. Please, sit down." I said, gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Tasha smiled and nodded, doing so. It was then I noted that she looked rather tired.

Worried about this I asked. "Are you alright; you look rather…worn out."

She shrugged and replied. "It's nothing really; I just…can't stop thinking about the attack. I keep thinking, could I have done anything different, could it have been prevented?"

"I understand what you mean Tasha; I think much the same." I replied. "But in the end, I don't think it would have made a difference, Victor would have had a back-up plan."

She nodded and then, suddenly, leaned forwards. Normally such a move wouldn't have caused any bother, but Tasha's dress had a low V-neck; causing me to shift in my seat, uncomfortable.

'_What is she doing; this is hardly…'_ I thought before catching myself. _'Focus; now, just talk.'_

I looked directly at Tasha's eyes and asked. "Was there anything else you needed help with?"

I saw a strange flicker in her eyes but then she smiled again.

Clearing her throat she moved slightly and then spoke again.

"I've been wondering, I've been hearing rumours about the attack. Those Royals that were involved for instance, is it true many of them became Strigoi?"

I nodded sadly; knowing Tasha the way I did, she wanted confirmation so she knew which rumours were true and which weren't. That way she would be able to shoot down those that were false; it was her form of damage control.

"I'm afraid so; many of them escaped too; those that didn't were killed." I explained. "Unless they hadn't turned Strigoi, those ones were imprisoned."

Tasha nodded slowly; leaning forward on the desk again, once more I found myself uncomfortable. Keeping myself composed however I prepared for her next question.

"I heard about Victor's trial at the Royal court, will the others that have been imprisoned be tried there too?"

I shrugged. "Honestly I don't know about that; some may be brought as witnesses, but other than that I cannot say."

Tasha nodded slowly; hesitating before asking the next question.

"How…How is Rose?"

I bit my lip, this wasn't an easy topic for me to discuss after all.

"She's…well, she's obviously still upset." I explained awkwardly. "She's got her friends however, I'm also hopeful that I'll be able to help her."

Tasha's expression flickered again; but she then smiled and nodded. Her smile seemed rather tight however but she said nothing more on the subject. Instead, looking somewhat put out, she stood.

"I see, well, thank you for sharing." She said calmly. "I'll see you later."

With that she turned and left.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed; something about this struck me as odd.

'_Tasha sure was acting strange…what was with her?' _I wondered; then I sighed as my thoughts turned to Rose. _'Why did Tasha ask about her…Why, why do I still have that strange feeling…?'_

I could feel it again; a strange, although not unpleasant, sensation within me. It occurred whenever I thought about Rose these days. I sighed as I pondered her situation too. Her obvious sadness, her self-destructive actions, how I wanted to help her. It was a strong feeling; one of almost longing; as if it wasn't so much I wanted to help her, more, I felt I had to help her.

'_What the, where is this coming from?' _I fretted, realizing what I was thinking. _'Oh no, wait a minute, is this…It is, those damn feelings again. What is wrong with me, I can't be feeling this way.'_

I knew how wrong it was for me to have such feelings, but I nonetheless, there they were.

I mentally shook myself, trying to clear my head. _'I have to bury them, I cannot let this continue; I have to be professional about this…Especially given Rose's current state.'_

So I forced myself to focus and prepared to deliver the report on Rose's latest training sessions to Kirova.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 8 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, won't be doing any of them yet; maybe in a later chapter.  
alexlc: Yeah well, it's not as easy as that; especially since Rose is denying she needs help; as for Tasha, I thought it would be painfully obvious she was flirting; trouble is of course, Dimitri's feelings for Rose are forbidden.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

LISSA POV

I let out a slow breath as I waited; nervously, for Christian. I had received word that Rose was at yet another party. Once more I planned to retrieve her, with Christian's help. However this time there was a glimmer of hope. Considering what I had heard about Rose being at the party, she hadn't been there long, so surely she wouldn't be as inebriated.

'_Honestly, this has got to stop.' _I thought to myself. _'But how, no matter what, Rose won't listen…Urgh, there must be something.'_

I continued trying to think, to no avail, however then, finally, Christian arrived.

I managed a small smile as I turned to him. "Thank god, alright, are you ready?"

He shrugged. "Sure thing; let's just get this over with…Carrying Rose back to her dorm again."

"Please, we've spoken about this." I told him gently.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He gently took my hand and squeezed it; I returned the gesture and spoke.

"We may have got here early enough; Rose might be a bit more…alert." I paused and then added. "Hopefully this time we can avoid her causing any sort of scene."

Christian nodded. "Yeah, hopefully."

So together we prepared ourselves and headed into the party.

We began to look around the moment we entered; doing our best to ignore the explosive music.

"What is it with people and loud music at parties?" I asked Christian through gritted teeth.

Christian looked at me with a raised eyebrow and remarked. "You're asking _me_?"

I had to laugh because he had a point.

"Let's just find Rose and get out of here." He said; remarkably calm despite our surroundings.

Being surrounded by so many people meant more than a few noticed Christian. That set them off talking to each other and glaring in his direction; as usual. Then there were the more surprised expressions from those that saw me and Christian together. Or the expressions that started off friendly and cheerful, seeing just me, before falling and becoming suspicious and hostile, when they saw Christian with me.

Christian leaned in close to me and said, so only I could hear. "You'd think they'd get a new hobby."

I nodded at that; seriously we were used to this sort of thing. It was actually just pathetic and boring now, truthfully.

I then replied. "I think some of them are just jealous; some can't believe we're actually still together, or together in the first place."

He sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right."

We turned our attention away from the matter and resumed our search for Rose.

When we finally found Rose she was seated at one of the tables. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, it was clear she had been drinking. But compared to the other times, she still looked alert and was clearly not over the top. We had made it in time after all. However Rose was also looking quite annoyed and it was easy to see why. Some Moroi was sitting next to her and was clearly all over her. Not only that, he didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

"C'mon Rose…" He was saying in what he clearly thought was a suave tone of voice.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I said no, my answer is not changing."

He laughed. "Oh come on, a girl like you, you've clearly done this sort of thing before."

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Watch it asshole, or I'll put you through the wall." She snarled.

He merely laughed at her comment. "Feisty, I like that; c'mon."

He seemed to be trying to force himself on Rose; and also bite her. Rose was trying to push him off. While she was stronger than him, the Moroi was certainly persistent. I shook my head and turned to Christian.

"Can't you do anything to help?"

He nodded. "I can; but it'll probably cause a scene."

I sighed. "Just do it, that guy's a creep, he's already making a scene, he deserves whatever's coming to him."

So, with that Christian stepped forwards and; after concentrating briefly, proceeded to set the Moroi attacking Rose on fire.

The Moroi screamed and barrelled off Rose onto the ground. There were some shocked gasps and then, laughter; for it was clear the flames weren't actually burning him. They knew Christian was responsible, it wasn't the first time he had done this after all.

I noted however one group was glaring. I guessed they were friends of the Moroi and had possibly put him up to try and make Rose seem like a blood whore. I myself glared at them, causing them to immediately look away, leaving their friend to his fate. Finally Christian extinguished the fire and the Moroi leapt to his feet, looking around wildly.

His eye found Christian and widened. "You…"

Christian remained calm and merely said. "She told you, no."

Still stammering the Moroi turned and ran. Ignoring the crowds Christian and I turned to Rose. She was sitting back down; looking calmer now. We approached her and she looked up at us, her eyes only slightly unfocused.

"Hey; perfect timing you guys." She remarked woodenly. "But I guess you didn't come to join me."

I shook my head. "No Rose, we're here to take you back to your dorm."

With a heavy sigh Rose stood up. "This time, no argument from me. Creep, let's get outta here."

I nodded and together with Rose we left the party. Rose was not so drunk this time so she was able to walk herself. Therefore we were able to make it back to her dorm in good time. After saying a quick good night, she disappeared inside.

"Well, that could've been worse." Christian remarked casually. "At least we caught her early enough this time."

I nodded in agreement. However I was still worried about Rose's behaviour, especially since before long, we would be going to the Royal Court.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 9 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

DIMITRI POV

I stood outside my office; once again Tasha had arrived, she was once more making me uncomfortable with her strange behaviour.

"So, it's finally happened, we're going to the Royal court?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes; it won't be long until the trial; we have to all be ready to leave the day after tomorrow."

She nodded, standing perhaps a little too close to me for comfort. All the same I smiled, the way I usually did around Tasha. I had to admit, this was becoming a disconcerting habit as of late for her; she seemed to be coming to visit a lot and always seemed to be acting strangely. It finally made sense to me that she was, disturbingly, flirting. That simply made me even more uncomfortable.

'_This is not right; what is wrong with her…doesn't she realize that I don't feel the same.' _I thought worriedly to myself. _'That I…can't feel the same…I…'_

I couldn't finish that thought; because, despite how I felt, I knew I had to avoid that train of thought entirely. Despite what I suspected my feelings to be, I could not allow myself to think that way about Rose. It was forbidden after all.

Yet still I wondered. _'So why; why do I feel like I might, I might feel, that way about her?'_

Truthfully Tasha was the safer option, one that wouldn't be so badly frowned upon; but for some reason, I could not bring myself to even consider it.

I mentally shook myself; trying to focus on what Tasha was saying.

"I must admit, I was surprised; they've invited me to come along." She was saying.

I smiled lightly. "You are the one who first brought this matter to our attention; they want to hear what you have to say."

Tasha nodded. "Oh, of course; that makes sense. So, who else is going, do you know?"

I nodded in confirmation and began to explain.

"I will be there, along with several other Guardians; also coming are those who were directly involved in the attack." I paused before listing them off. "Princess Dragomir; your nephew; Rose and many other novices and young Moroi who got caught up in that…massacre."

I saw a strange flicker in Tasha's expression when I mentioned Rose's name, but it was gone quickly. She smiled again and seemed relaxed; although there was an unusual glint in her eyes. Privately I wondered just how long things would continue in this manner. I couldn't properly explain it, but I had an unfortunate feeling that the trial wouldn't be end of it. Some ominous feeling made me feel that yet again, something big was coming.

_Victor didn't even try to fight his arrest; he's not made any protest during his imprisonment.' _I pondered worriedly. _'Knowing Victor, he's got yet another plan; we'll have to be extra alert.'_

The very thought of that worried me; for it was one thing to attack the Academy, but completely another to do anything like that in the middle of the Royal Court.

Just then however we were interrupted by another voice calling out.

"Dimitri."

I turned, briefly noticing Tasha tense at the sound of the voice. Rose had arrived for one of her usual training sessions. I could see a strange look cross Rose's face; but then it was gone.

"Hi Tasha." Rose said at last; sounding strained.

She seemed to force a smile. "Rose; it's good to see you again. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have to prepare."

With that she left, rather hurriedly, a look of disappointment on her face. I watched her go, confused, until Rose's voice jolted me out of my confusion.

"What was she doing here?" She asked; trying, halfway through to change her voice to something less accusing.

I turned to Rose and found myself momentarily distracted by her and her expression. She looked…jealous. I was shocked by this; and unfortunately found myself thinking about that strange sensation that appeared within me once again. I quickly cleared my throat however and explained.

"She was asking about the upcoming visit to the Royal Court. Tasha will be coming too, to give her own testimony."

Rose nodded slowly; yet she still looked suspicious.

I sighed and waiting while Rose got changed, ready for training. Once she was ready she emerged and we headed into the training room. I was once more distracted by Rose; it disturbed me.

'_How can I think this way about her…She is too young, she is a Dhampir like me?' _I told myself seriously. _'It wouldn't be right; nobody would accept it; I couldn't do that to her…she deserves better.'_

All the same, that wasn't all that bothered me about Rose.

I turned to her. "Very well we shall begin, the warm up as usual…"

I trailed off; considering everything that had been occurring lately with Rose. I had heard about the latest party incident, luckily Rose had been saved, which relieved me. Also a sign of hope, Rose had not been to any of the parties that had occurred since then. As Rose began; I considered these issues.

'_She's ruining her skills with this constant partying; yet she seems to have stopped. Hopefully this will help change things.' _I pondered. _'I can only hope that this will lead to an improvement. Hopefully at last she'll finally fix things. Hopefully she'll finally show improvement and her training scores will improve once more.'_

I could only hope that this would fix things; I had a nasty feeling that soon, things would require her to be at her best.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 10 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**alexlc: Well, it's all about experience; he has no experience with romance and such, yet he is experienced in other matters. Well, just wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

ROSE POV

I gazed out of the window of the vehicle taking us to the Royal Court. It was hard to believe but it was happening; we had been given an extended break and were on our way there. Mainly we were going to give testimony at Victor's trial; but still; the welcome break from routine made me feel a little better. It added some new excitement I guess; I glanced over to my right, Lissa and Christian were sitting in the seats next to mine.

They were leaning in close to each other, holding hands, their finger entwined. I looked around, noting a few other familiar faces. Eddie was sitting nearby, so too was Jill. I glared when I noticed a few faces I wasn't happy to see were also coming with us; namely Mia and Veronica. That wasn't all though, Tasha was coming too.

I glared when I saw her, sitting as close as she could get to Dimitri.

'_Urgh, what am I doing, I thought I was over this?' _I thought bitterly. _'Yet I still seem to be crushing on Dimitri and, Tasha being so close to him it…I need a distraction; something to help me get over this once and for all.'_

It was the only thing I could think of. I swallowed as the first thought that came to mind was to find someone I remembered, who could possibly help me.

I couldn't deny, even though it was just one meeting, Adrian had left quite an impression. It probably helped that he was somewhat good-looking and I had been drunk. I shook my head; maybe meeting up with and talking to him again would help me get over this stupid obsession.

I rolled my eyes as I considered. _'Dimitri always went on about how it would never work between us, about how he's _too old for me _and we're both Dhampir…'_

I sighed and tried to push the unhappy thoughts away. Right now I wanted to simply get through this and, if it meant drinking myself into a blackout to forget, then so be it. Otherwise I would just have to cope with what I had.

"Rose…"

I turned at the sound of Lissa's voice. She had turned towards me and was watching me worriedly. I managed a smile and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Lissa." I told her, "I'm fine; really, just…distracted."

She looked at me dubiously; I shook my head again and she sighed, turning back to Christian. They were whispering, but I couldn't hear what about. I instead found myself fuming as I glared at Tasha. I was amazed that Dimitri did not seem to realize what she was doing; it was so painfully obvious to me after all. I turned my gaze back out the window and waited, hoping we arrived soon, so I could get away from the sickening sight before me.

We finally arrived, much to my relief; and disembarked. We were met by several Moroi and Guardians. One of them stepped forwards.

"Welcome, all of you, to the Royal Court. We have been sent to greet you." She said calmly. "We have people here to show you all to your rooms, if you'll just follow them."

She was abrupt and direct, but to be honest, I couldn't find it in myself to care about the rudeness. I was starting to feel empty again; I was starting to crave some kind of distraction. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized what was happening, before Lissa tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?"

She was looking at me strangely. "Rose, c'mon, we have to go; you and I are sharing a room here."

I started, surprised and then, remembering, I nodded and began to follow her and, in turn, the Moroi leading us to our room. As we walked I listened half-heartedly as the Moroi leading us gestured vaguely to some of the rooms we passed. We passed several ballrooms, recreation rooms, swimming pool (Olympic size), several others that I barely paid attention to.

We finally arrived at the apartments that had been set aside for guests; only slightly less grand than the ones for those that actually resided here. I had to admit, I had only been here for nearly half an hour and I was already sick of all the gaudy, over the top, style of the Royal Court.

We finally reached the room we were to be staying in.

"This is the room we have set aside for you and the two of you Princess." The Moroi remarked calmly. "The trial will occur a week from now, until that time you are free to spend your time here as you wish."

Lissa nodded politely; as did I and the Moroi bowed. "Thank you, I will take my leave."

With that the Moroi left and I flopped down onto one of the beds with a sigh. The first thing that struck me was how soft and comfortable it was, I was amazed.

'_I guess there are _some _things alright with this place.' _I conceded mentally.

As I sat up I saw Lissa sitting down on the other bed, our belongings and such had already been brought up for us.

"Well, here we are, what should we do?" Lissa asked casually; seemingly more relaxed since I seemed to be acting 'normally' again.

I shrugged. "I don't know, just relax, get settled in; we have a week, we can spend some time with the others, unwind, then when it's time, we prepare ourselves."

Lissa smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I smiled at that and stood up, heading over to the window. As luck would have it, the moment I did I saw him. I recognized him at once; Adrian. He was sitting outside, in what looked like some kind of ornamental garden, I couldn't see what he was doing as his back was too me.

Consumed by curiosity I decided I would head out and meet up with him, it would be interesting to see what he had to say, no doubt.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 11 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**GirlXD: Yeah well, here we go; not spoiling anything but well, this is only part 2 of the trilogy of course, so much will change.  
alexlc: Well, Rose is in fact going to find a distraction anyway.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

ROSE POV

Smiling slightly I turned away from the window.

"Lissa; will you be okay here?" I asked casually.

She nodded. "Sure, I was going to meet up with Christian anyway."

I smiled. "Cool; I was gonna go, take a little walk."

I saw the look in her eyes and knew what was coming before she even said it.

"Rose, do be careful; don't get yourself into trouble." She said predictably.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Lissa; I don't get myself into trouble; trouble comes looking for me."

Lissa laughed at that; although I could see the guarded look in her eyes. Still she said nothing else and so I left the room, preparing myself mentally. I pondered how I would find Adrian and that garden he was in, the Royal Court was huge after all. It was also practically a maze; which made things even more complicated.

I knew I had no choice but to ask for directions. Things were vague at first, since there was so many gardens and such. Finally, after so much time, so many attempts, I finally got the directions I was hoping for. I followed the directions I had been given and emerged into the garden, I recognized it right away.

I knew I was in the right place, now I just had to find Adrian, hopefully if he was still here of course.

I was walking through the gardens for a while; I bit my lip, I couldn't see Adrian anywhere. I even found the area he had been sitting in earlier, but there was no sign of him.

Just then however I caught a scent of cloves and a familiar voice. "Well, well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

I turned and grinned at Adrian who stood smirking; although I was, I admit, slightly put out by the cigarette between his lips. It soon dawned on me that the cigarette was the source of the clove scent.

"Hey, long time no see, it's good to see you again. "I said softly. "So, what are you up to?"

He looked around and smirked. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded and he continued.

"Well I'm hiding." He replied; seeing my quizzical look he added. "Hiding from my Great Aunt, and the rest of her little pack vultures."

I quirked an eyebrow at that. "Even I wouldn't dare say that out loud about the Queen."

Adrian shrugged. "Given the way they act around me…seemed appropriate."

He took a drag of his cigarette, which was now almost burned away, and stubbed it out, throwing it away. He exhaled heavily, gesturing for me to follow him. I did so as we approached the bench and sat down.

As we sat Adrian looked around.

"Nobody really comes to this garden; they prefer the more 'beautiful' garden on the west side." He explained. "Which makes it good for me, means I don't have to worry about being caught."

I turned to him even more confused. "Caught, what, smoking?"

Adrian laughed. "That's just…one thing; there's also, well…"

He reached back, under a small alcove beneath the statue behind us. From within he pulled out a bottle, I instantly recognized the beverage as being alcohol. I smirked, amused as I realized that he was using this garden as a place to get drunk, smoke, whatever else he did.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that; may I ask why?" I remarked curiously.

His expression dropped slightly, looking away. "I heard…Your friend Princess Dragomir, is a spirit user?"

I started at that but then nodded. "Um, yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "Then you know it causes…problems, well I'm a spirit user too; this is my way of dealing with it, it…dulls the problems."

I started at that, shocked at what he had just admitted. I guess a few things made sense now; although it had been rather startling to hear them admitted so bluntly. I also knew that this wasn't a method Lissa would approve of or even consider. I wondered just how he managed it; from the sound of things, he had to drink a lot to accomplish his wish. Yet he always seemed so relaxed and controlled; compared to how I felt when drunk.

Our calm, relaxed moment was interrupted by another voice. One which made me roll my eyes, in irritation.

"Wow, you've gotta be kidding me, what are you doing here, with him?" The familiar voice of Mia Rinaldi called out.

I turned and saw her approaching, looking smug as usual.

"What do you want, Doll Face." I replied sharply.

She remained smirking. "I never thought you'd be so desperate Hathaway; honestly, all this time, no sense of decency at all."

I leapt to my feet, glaring. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Making a fool of yourself constantly; partying all the time, getting wasted. Now I find you about to get wasted again, and with the Queen's Great Nephew…What next; start spreading your legs…"

She never finished because at that moment I punched her, right in the face. She staggered back, clutching at her face, luckily there was no blood, for her that is.

She glared. "You bitch, I should've guessed you'd be so disrespectful as to act this way, no thought about Mason at all."

With that cutting remark she left quickly. I was aware I was trembling and forced myself to stop as I made my way back to the bench. I sat down and let out a slow breath; aware of Adrian's eyes on me.

After an awkward pause, Adrian spoke.

"So um…what was that about?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Please; I'd rather not talk about it; especially now."

Adrian sighed. "I guess you're not too fond of that girl?"

I shook my head.

"No, not really; although…She's not the worst I guess; if she'd just let up on this stupid grudge she seems to keep nursing, she wouldn't be that bad actually." I admitted.

Adrian pondered for a moment before asking. "Is it true what she said, you tend to…party?"

I nodded and he laughed. "Wow, never pegged you for a party girl?"

"It's been a while since I was last at a party." I remarked.

Adrian shook his head. "Oh, we can't have that. You'll lose your edge. C'mon, there's a party tonight. What do you say, you'll be my guest."

I blinked in surprise at this and then smiled; I happily accepted his offer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 12 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
GirlXD: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
alexlc: LOL, good point :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

CHRISTIAN POV

I sighed as resumed my walk back to the apartment I had been given to stay in. I had to admit, I was surprised we'd been given the apartments we had. I thought the Ozera's would be given some dinghy dirty place to stay; a sign of how we were viewed. Yet while not as fancy as the other Royals apartments; the apartments given to the Ozera's were at least, somewhat nice, decent even.

'_Well, I guess this won't be as bad as I thought. Still, these surroundings are…a little much.' _I thought to myself. _'I'll be glad when the trial is done and we can go home.'_

I stepped back slightly as a few Moroi passed; they immediately averted their eyes and hurried on. I rolled my eyes, not really caring anymore. Truth be told, the whole issues with my family's 'shame' was getting old. But I found that, so long as Lissa and I were together, I could bear it, not worry about it.

So, not the least bit fazed about their actions, I continued onwards smiling as I thought back to Lissa. We'd just had lunch together and were planning to meet up later; in one of the recreation rooms, to relax and enjoy some time together.

I stopped momentarily as I heard raised voices; I noticed that it was an argument. I was prepared to move on, not wanting to get involved; until suddenly I heard one of those arguing mentioning Lissa's name.

Hearing that and suddenly suspicious, I crept nearer and stood, hidden from those arguing by a rather elaborate statue. I carefully looked around the statue and identified those who were arguing. It was that Royal girl Veronica, and Lissa's ex, Aaron. I knew they'd been having some…difficulty lately; but had no idea it was as bad as this.

I had my suspicions about what was going on, but I wanted confirmation, particularly since I had noticed Lissa's name being mentioned.

"What is your problem Aaron?" Veronica snarled.

Aaron shook his head. "My problem is this completely unnecessary aversion you have to Lissa. Honestly, why are you acting this way about her…?"

She snapped across him. "Why are you even talking about her; you still want her don't you!?"

Aaron shook his head; glaring.

"Of course not; I just can't believe you're wanting to sink so low as to act in such a petty way about one person."

It was as I thought; the argument was fuelled by jealousy. As a result I was able to deduce that this had been a constant strain. Not only that; but it was unnecessary too, Veronica had stolen Aaron from Lissa; to satisfy her own personal vendetta against her.

Yet now she was suspicious of Aaron, despite the fact that I could tell, from his tone, that he truly did not have feelings for Lissa anymore. In fact, it seemed like he didn't have feelings for Veronica anymore now.

I listened as their argument resumed.

"What do you think you're talking about; sinking low? I am merely putting myself up higher, where I belong. I'm knocking little miss prissy perfect of her undeserved perch." Veronica remarked haughtily. "When this is all done, she'll be all alone, like she should be. Everybody thinking she's so special because she's the last Dragomir."

Aaron shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's pathetic, how can you…?"

Veronica slapped him. "I knew it, you're still thinking of her; well screw you, I don't need you. Why don't you go crawling back to her, see if she'll take you back, if you can get her away from that Ozera loser."

With that she stormed away, leaving Aaron standing there, looking shocked. I decided now was the time to make my entrance; I stepped out from behind the statue, Aaron started when he saw me. I shook my head.

"I saw and heard just about everything Aaron." I explained. "So; what brought this about?"

Aaron sighed and groaned. "I honestly don't know, it's been like this for a while actually. The slightest thing setting Veronica off; I don't know, I just…I felt bad, about how things ended with Lissa. At the very least I wanted to just be friends again; but Veronica wouldn't hear of it."

I nodded slowly. "Okay, remarkably, I believe you; I can tell actually, you're telling the truth. Now you've gotta convince Lissa."

"What, just like that?" Aaron remarked in surprise.

I nodded. "I have a…gift for reading people; comes from being ignored for so long. I understand you don't have any feelings like that for Lissa anymore. I believe I can trust you."

Aaron finally smiled, looking relieved.

So we headed off to the recreation room where Lissa and I had arranged to meet with the others. When we arrived I spotted the others immediately; I nodded to Aaron and we approached.

They all froze when they saw us; I immediately raised my hands, signalling for them to relax.

"I asked him to come; something's…happened." I explained. "You best hear what he has to say for himself. Go ahead Aaron, just tell them what happened."

I sat down next to Lissa and nodded reassuringly to her. She turned to the others and also nodded and so they turned their attention to Aaron, waiting to hear what he had to say. Aaron swallowed nervously before he explained everything that I had witnessed, as well as a few other things too, relating to what I had seen.

The others listened and were clearly surprised; I had to admit there were a few surprises for me too; such as his revelation that Veronica was, in fact, deliberately plotting against Lissa; for no reason other than petty jealousy.

"I know what I did was terrible; but I'm sorry." He said at last. "I just want to try and make this right."

Lissa smiled gently as she observed the others, they all returned her smile and I knew that things would be alright. Sure enough they accepted Aaron's apology and allowed him to join us.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 13 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**GirlXD: Well, like I've said, I can't really do party scenes, sorry :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

DIMITRI POV

I sighed lightly as I leaned back in my seat; stretching the muscles in my neck. The date of the trial was fast approaching; as such I was working on all the documents that would be needed. Witness statements, written testimonies from those personally involved and other notes. It wasn't easy to concentrate with all the noise however. Due to my duties I was having to work on this, while also aiding other Guardians in watching over some of the Moroi while they and some novice Guardians enjoyed the massive swimming pool.

I was seated on a chair in the stands, with a desk containing all the documents in front of me. I regularly looked up; carefully scouting for danger, while working. I had dressed slightly casually, in a pair of simple brown trousers; a black T-shirt and black boots. Many of the Guardians present in the stands wore lighter clothing as the stands were somewhat warm. This included Alberta who was working next to me, on similar documents. It was strange, I'll admit, seeing the usually serious Alberta dressed in semi-casual black trousers; a casual blue blouse and simple black shoes.

Also it wasn't just the usual threats we were keeping an eye out for; we were also ensuring that no petty rivalries exploded and caused trouble here. We did not want to have to deal with any troubles like that before the trial.

Looking up and checking for any danger, I noticed some familiar faces amongst the crowd. A few of them were seated at the edge of the pool; still dressed for swimming however. The first person I noticed was Princess Dragomir, clad in a simple light green V-necked one-piece swimsuit. With her was Christian Ozera; wearing plain black swimming trunks with red stripes up each leg.

They were currently talking with three others; Aaron Drozdov, who I realized was now with them again, Edison Castile and Jillian Mastrano. The two boys were clad in Speedos; red for Aaron, green for Eddie, while Jill wore a yellow, one-piece swimsuit that tied around the neck. There was a sudden splash and some startled yelps as suddenly water leapt from the pool and struck Princess Dragomir.

I looked around and spotted the nearest water user; I narrowed my eyes, it was the Rinaldi girl; dressed rather inappropriately in a hot pink strapless bikini with a slip on top.

'_Something should really be done about her.' _I thought to myself.

When I looked back at the Princess and her group I saw two more people had joined them. One I recognized as the Queen's Great Nephew, Adrian, clad in plain dark blue swimming trunks, looking completely relaxed. Seeing the other person made my mouth turn dry however; it was Rose, clad in a Maroon tie back bikini; nowhere near as revealing as the Rinaldi girl's but still; as far as I was concerned, it was more than I was comfortable with.

I tried to return my attention back to my work; but the image of Rose, dressed like that, was now stuck in my head. I tried to forcefully push the thought away; but it was practically impossible.

I sighed and shook my head. _'What happened to my decision, my relationship with Rose has to be strictly professional.'_

It looked like that wasn't working out so well. I glanced up again, everybody was now swimming; I bit my lip; feeling a strange spike of anger, when I saw how close Rose was to Adrian Ivashkov. I thought of the rumours I'd been hearing about them being close; attending parties here together. It looked like they were true; it also looked like they were a couple.

I just hoped things wouldn't get out of hand; I knew of Adrian Ivashkov's reputation, he could be pretty wild when he got really drunk. Which brought me to yet another issue.

'_Rose is drinking heavily again; she can't even see the detrimental effect it's having on her abilities.' _I noted worriedly. _'The question is however, what can I do?'_

I was distracted from my thoughts however by the sound of someone saying my name. I quickly followed the sound of the voice and saw it was Tasha; clad in a rather revealing dark green bikini.

"Tasha, what is it?" I asked; still slightly dazed from seeing Rose.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing to worry about Dimitri; I just think it's a shame you have to work when everyone else is having fun."

I was still distracted by Rose, so my answer was vague. "It's the ways things are Tasha; I have to get this done."

Tasha narrowed her eyes but then shrugged. "Oh well; I suppose I better go have some fun."

She then walked off; I thought I heard her muttering but couldn't be sure.

Shaking my head I tried, once more, to get back to work. Yet there was something else; something other than thoughts of Rose, nagging at me, which made me stop. I glanced around and then saw it; Alberta was looking directly at me, smirking.

"What?" I asked; surprised by this.

She shook her head. "Nothing, never mind."

She returned to her work; I shook my head. _'What was that about? I'm missing something; that much is clear. Ugh; never mind, have to focus on what I'm doing.'_

So with that I resumed trying to work. It was a long day; especially when my thoughts continued to plague me like they did. I was shocked and worried when I finally identified the strange angry feeling, whenever I saw Rose near Adrian, as jealousy. I quickly tried to bury it; right now I had to focus on making it through the upcoming trial. After that, I'd find some way to sort things out and hopefully get past these forbidden feelings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 14 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and, because I just can't do them.  
alexlc: Glad you liked that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

LISSA POV

I carefully smoothed down my clothes and checked myself in the mirror. There was to be a Royal Dinner party being held in the Grand Dining Hall; I was getting ready for it. I checked my clothes, to make sure they were perfect, I was wearing a black ankle length velvet evening dress with frilled tufts on the shoulders.

With it I wore silver heels and long silver earrings. Satisfied with how it looked I got to work fixing my hair too; stylizing a braid around my head like a crown. I finished just in time as there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." I called out.

I turned and smiled as Christian entered. He was dressed in a classic black tux, with a blue dress shirt and white tie along with the typical black socks and shoes. He looked rather uncomfortable but smiled anyway when he saw me. I walked over to him and we kissed gently.

"You look great." I told him softly.

He rolled his eyes. "I look ridiculous…I feel ridiculous."

I shook my head. "No you don't, now come on, let's go."

He sighed but nodded and together we left the room. I wondered where Rose was, she said she would be getting ready too, I was hoping to run into her before we arrived at the Grand Dining Hall. Sure enough, as we left the room and began walking, I heard Rose's voice behind us.

"Wow, didn't know your hair could do that, Christian."

I had to supress a smile; Christian however laughed; true his hair was actually flat and neat, for a change. We turned to face Rose.

Therefore we were taken by surprise when we saw she was not alone. Adrian Ivashkov was with her; smirking casually as he nodded his greetings to us. Both were dressed up well; Rose in a green satin, spaghetti strap mid-thigh length V-necked dress along with green flats and small ruby earrings. Her hair was down and loose. Adrian was also wearing the classic tux, like I was sure just about all the men would be wearing, he also wore a red dress shirt, but no tie.

"So, you two ready?" Adrian asked casually.

I nodded and he smiled. "Then let's get going; wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting, now would we?"

Rose smirked at that and together we began to head for the Grand Dining Hall. As we walked we soon met up with the others; Aaron and Eddie, both dressed, as I predicted, in the classic black tux. Aaron was wearing a white shirt and purple tie, while Eddie's shirt and tie were dark green and black respectively.

Finally Jill joined us, clad in a pink knee length dress, the fabric of the dress appearing thicker on the skirt than the bodice, with it she wore simple pink heels. She smiled warmly at Eddie, who smiled back; I shared a knowing look with Christian, while they hadn't said anything yet, it was clear there was something between them. Perhaps they just hadn't realized it yet.

We soon arrived to find that many others were also just arriving. I internally cringed when I saw Veronica and her group; Veronica standing out the most in a purple sleeveless extravagant dress with green hems and a green bow fastened at the back; along with shiny emerald earrings and silver sandal heels with green straps. The other person who stood out from the group was Mia, clad in a blue spaghetti strap ankle length dress with sparkly netting on the skirt; blue sandal heels and black rose-shaped earrings.

I noticed something odd however, Mia didn't seem to be right within the group as she usually was. She had a strange pensive expression on her face. I had a feeling something was wrong, that maybe the group wasn't quite as welcoming towards Mia anymore. Before anything else could be said, I saw Dimitri Belikov; like the other males clad in a tux, with a white shirt and black tie, approaching us.

"There you all are, good, follow me. You've all been given assigned seats." He explained; serious as usual.

I could hear the others murmuring but nobody directly questions him. We followed him to our seats as other Guardians did the same with those arriving. Soon we were all seated, I had Christian sitting on my right and Rose and Adrian on my left. Next to Christian was his aunt, Tasha; looking quite nice in a light blue dress with a dark blue sash forming a band around the waist; black heels and simple blue earrings. Soon everyone was seated and we were waiting for Queen Tatiana's arrival.

Finally Queen Tatiana arrived, looking as splendid as ever; in a purple floor length gown, a yellow sash tied around her waist and a long yellow cape. She also wore dangly earrings with yellow sapphires and purple heels. Her hair was pulled back and one up elaborately, held in place with a jewelled hairclip. She was smiling faintly and welcomed us all graciously as she took her seat. I couldn't explain it but, as usual, when in the Queen's presence, I felt rather uncomfortable. However all she did was give a brief speech before the dinner began.

I felt more relaxed as time went on; eating and enjoying myself. I fought not to role my eyes at Veronica's transparent attempts to try and win favour with Tatiana throughout the meal. However it was then things changed as I saw Tatiana's stormy glare and realized just who she was looking at.

"Adrian." She said sharply. "What is the meaning of this?"

Adrian looked up, his expression calm and innocent. I knew what the Queen meant however and already, I felt my face heating up.

"I don't know what you…" Adrian began.

Tatiana cut across him. "Why do you demean yourself and us, by bringing this…_Dhampir_ with you; why do you sully yourself with her; how…"

Adrian glared sharply. "Don't talk about her like that!"

There was stunned silence and I was aware of so many eyes upon us.

I was all too aware of my embarrassment and felt it would only get worse. I could see Veronica's smirk; Adrian's cold glare, Tatiana's anger. Rose looked like she would flare up any second.

'_This is only going to get worse.' _I fretted.

But then the strangest thing happened.

Adrian continued his speech. "There is nothing wrong with Rose; why can't you just accept you can't control every aspect of everyone's life. I'm my own person!"

"You go too far." Tatiana snarled. "I warn you, I will not…"

She suddenly stopped and then sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, but on your own head be it." She snarled at last.

With that she stood up and left quite suddenly. The anticipation at the scene that had been unfolded, also left. Instead everybody was whispering about the Queen's sudden departure. I wondered if I was the only one who noticed, when she left, that Queen Tatiana suddenly looked very ill.

I couldn't help but be worried about that. _'That's the last thing we need, if she's ill it could affect everything, even the trial tomorrow.'_

I just hoped that, whatever was happening, didn't cause problems for the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 15 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
alexlc: Well, yes to the first, no to the second; she left because of the first issue.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

ROSE POV

I sighed as I looked myself over in the mirror. It was the day of the court case and as such, I had dressed professionally. I quickly smoothed down my black cotton knee length skirt and made sure my white button up blouse was straight. I then pulled on my black heels and left the room. I met Adrian just outside the room, he too was dressed up smart, in a plain black suit with a white shirt. He nodded, smiling lightly.

"Good morning." He said calmly. "Well, this is it; hope you're ready."

I nodded in reply. "I'm always ready."

We were soon flanked by Guardians who began to escort us to the courtroom. I could see more of them ahead; escorting Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Aaron and Jill. All of us were at a far enough distance that we couldn't talk to each other, understandable of course; to prevent collusion and such. The boys were all dressed the same way as Adrian; simple black suits with white shirts.

Lissa was wearing a simple dark green knee length loose fitting dress while Jill wore a purple knee length dress with yellow flower designs on the skirt and yellow strap heels. The walk was done in silence and before long we were within the courtroom.

We were seated in one part of the stand, separated by Guardians to continue to ensure there was no collusion. Gradually the rest of the people involved began to arrive.

It was then the seats next to the Guardians on my right began to fill up. I looked at the new witness and froze, it was Mia; dressed in a mid-thigh length black skirt with a zip up the side, to the top of her thigh; a tan shirt and simple white shoes.

A pearl necklace gleamed at her throat. I narrowed my eyes but noticed that, for once, Mia didn't appear to be her usual self. I quickly looked around the courtroom; amongst the Guardians I spotted three that I recognized right away. Dimitri, Alberta and my mother; all of them clad in black guardian uniforms.

I glared when Victor was shown in; clad in a rather old fashioned dark suit with a black waistcoat and such, as well as a plain white shirt. He seemed oddly relaxed for a person accused of the crimes he had committed.

There were whispers around the courtroom; none of them seemed favourable. But they all stopped when, once everyone else was present, Queen Tatiana herself arrived and took her seat. This was clearly a surprise to everyone, even Victor, Queen Tatiana was planning to preside over this trial as the Judge. It spoke clearly of the severity of Victors crimes. With one quick word from Tatiana, everything was called to order and the trial began.

Tatiana carefully read the documents in front of her; her brow furrowed, before looking up at Victor.

Her voice was short and clipped as she spoke; her displeasure obvious. "Victor Dashkov; you stand accused of many crimes, amongst them, high treason and murder."

That made my heart race; I would have thought they'd consider Victor's murder of Mason a lesser crime than high treason. But I was wrong; maybe they weren't as bad as I thought.

"To this you have pleaded…no contest?" Tatiana continued.

Her words sent ripples through the courtroom, nobody spoke, but it was clear on their faces they were surprised. I was shocked by this; I expected Victor to come up with some elaborate speech to worm his way out of trouble. Yet by pleading no contest, he had effectively given up.

'_That doesn't seem like Victor at all; he's supposed to be meticulous.' _I thought; confused. _'He's supposed to have back up plans, for his back up plans.'_

Tatiana quietened everyone down again and continued. "We must however, have a full account of what has occurred, therefore we will hear from the witnesses."

With that Lissa was called forward to the witness stand and began to give her testimony.

Victor remained calm, still pleading no contest, even as each of us went up and delivered our testimony, all of it damming to him. Finally it was my turn, so I stood and made my way to the witness stand. Once I took my place I noticed a strange gleam in Victor's eyes; as if something had suddenly changed. I didn't like it one bit.

"Now, Rosemarie Hathaway; you may begin, tell us please, in your own words, what occurred." Queen Tatiana said to me.

I took a deep breath and began to speak. I spoke about the attack, witnessing its beginning and fighting. I had just reached the part I knew would be the hardest for me.

"When I…When I finally found Victor…" I began, wondering how I could possibly explain about Mason's death; it happened.

With a deafening noise, one of the walls suddenly exploded and then there was a torrent of screams and shouts. By the time I was aware what was happening, we were under attack; not by Strigoi, but by those all loyal to Victor. Now I understood his calm detached attitude; he had a plan after all.

I quickly prepared to fight, seeing that Victor also had people hidden within the courtroom too. The Guardians had already reacted and there was nothing but chaos; I quickly stepped down from the witness stand, looking around wildly. I couldn't see any of my friends; in fact, the only person nearby that I recognized was my mother.

Briefly noticing Adrian and Tatiana being led out of the courtroom by their Guardians, I hurried over to my mother.

Spotting me my mother subdued one of the attackers and then spoke.

"Rose; you have to defend Princess Dragomir." She called out.

I nodded. "I know, I can't find her amongst all these people!"

There were more shouts; some screams, cries of pain and despair. I quickly reacted when one attacked me; subduing him. My mother nodded and gestured.

"I saw Princess Dragomir over there, quickly!" She said.

I nodded and hurried in the direction she had indicated. I soon found Lissa; with Jill, trying to stay out of the fighting. I hurried over to them, just in time to take down one of the attackers.

"Just hold on!" I told them as I turned to face more attackers.

The rest of what happened isn't exactly clear to me. My muscles were screaming and for some reason I felt sluggish; unable to perform as well as I usually did. I couldn't understand it; then I heard more screaming, there was more struggling and fighting before I heard shouts and noticed the assailants were fleeing, Victor was escaping.

I growled and was about to go after them, when I realized what had happened. I froze, horrified; as I saw Lissa, lying on the ground, barely conscious, in a pool of blood. Not only that, Jill was on the ground next to her; unharmed, but in shock, as was Eddie.

He was standing in front of Jill; a Moroi Royal, who had turned out to be an ally of Victor, impaled on the end of his stake. But all I could do was stare in horror at Lissa, who finally slipped into unconsciousness. Despite my best efforts, she had been attacked and nearly killed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 16 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
****GirlXD: Thanks.  
alexlc: Glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

DIMITRI POV

I sighed as finally, the last signs of the carnage were removed. Everything was a real mess, so many dead, just for Victor to escape. Not only the dead, but the injured too; I paused briefly, glancing around, noting Mia Rinaldi, kneeling next to the now covered bodies of her parents. I shook my head sadly and began to leave the courtroom. I could hear the angry voices arguing with the Queen.

I knew what they were arguing about; the Moroi Edison Castile had killed, in order to protect Jillian Mastrano; he had been a royal. As a result, despite his actions being to protect a Moroi, he was regarded, particularly by that family, as a traitor. For that reason he was, for his own protection as much as anything else, arrested and being held in a secure room.

I knew that Jillian would be in a terrible state herself, no doubt blaming herself for his misfortune. My main concern however, was the other, drastic incident that had occurred; Princess Dragomir's injuries and subsequent coma.

I felt an irrational spike of anger when I thought of that; I had seen it with my own eyes. Rose's constant partying had dulled her abilities, I had watched it happen and now, because of that, Princess Dragomir's life was hanging in the balance.

I made my way silently, my anger festering. Soon I reached my first destination; the room where Rose was being kept, at my instruction. I nodded to the two Guardians waiting outside and knocked on the door before entering. Rose was sitting on the bed, looking restless. Her expression however brightened when she saw me.

"Dimitri; thank God, what's been happened, no one is telling me anything?" She pleaded. "What's happened to Lissa…?"

I held up my hand to stop her; she then noticed my expression and tensed.

I then began to explain. "I am not surprised at this. You have failed Rose…You were supposed to protect Princess Dragomir and failed to do so."

"Dimitri…"

"Enough Rose; you're skills have deteriorated at an alarming rate, not only that, you do nothing to correct it." I said sharply. "If anything, you just make it worse with what you've been doing…What is wrong with you, Rose?"

Rose bowed her head and sighed. "I…I cannot; I just…"

Sighing in frustration I turned. "You will have to remain here, until decisions have been made on what to do with you?"

"But…what about Eddie, he…?"

"Him too; I must go now."

With that I turned and left, heading for my next destination; the medical wing where Princess Dragomir currently was. I only prayed that the doctors had managed to finally treat her injuries and she would recover.

When I entered the medical wing however, my optimism vanished; for Princess Dragomir was still unconscious. I approached the doctor near her bed.

"Has there been any change?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I am afraid not Guardian Belikov; we have treated her injuries as best we can. But she won't survive, not without a blood transfusion."

I sighed heavily; this didn't sound good.

"What…what is the trouble?"

"Princess Dragomir has a very rare blood type, the rarest…any chance of obtaining a match is, slim at best." He explained. "I did try to find a match; and I've found one, but, what I found about that match is…troubling."

I tensed at that. "What do you mean?"

The doctor gestured for me to follow him. I did so and we entered his office; he worked carefully on the computer and finally showed me what he had found.

"This is the Princess' DNA, on the other side, the DNA of the one with the matching blood type." He explained. "But; well, this issue came up…"

He pressed a button on the computer and the words flashed up, which changed everything. 'Paternal DNA Match Confirmed'.

I was stunned. "This…This means…"

The doctor nodded. "Princess Dragomir has a half-sibling; from her father."

I braced myself for the worst and asked. "Who?"

The doctor pressed another button and I felt, once more, as if the wind had been knocked out of me. For the records showed plainly, that the person who was Princess Dragomir's half-sibling, was Jillian Mastrano.

I wasn't sure how exactly to go about this; but I knew the truth had to be revealed. But there were more pressing issues to handle at the moment. It was due to this that I found myself approaching Jillian Mastrano's room. I knocked on the door and entered when she invited me in.

"Guardian Belikov?" She gasped, startled. "What's happened, is there any news, of Eddie?"

I shook my head. "Circumstances have…changed; but, we have yet to bring them to the Queen's attention. However, I have come with urgent news, relating to these circumstances."

She looked confused. "Guardian Belikov; what are you saying?"

I sighed and explained as best I could.

"I have come to inform you that Princess Dragomir is in need of a blood transfusion, in order to survive." I paused and then revealed. "Your blood type was found to be a match…amongst, another discovery."

She stood, suddenly looking fearful. "I…Do, I can save Lissa; but; what do you mean, what is going on."

I shook my head. "There is no easy way to say this. What we have discovered; it…We have found proof that; that you are of Dragomir descent."

"Wh-what?!" She gasped; horrified by this. "I…But that's…"

I nodded. "I understand this comes as a shock; but it is true. I also understand that you may need time to come to terms with this. But right now, speed is of the essence. Please; we need you to help us save Princess Dragomir."

I noticed how pale Jillian was but she bravely nodded.

"I understand, I will go, I will do it." She said at last.

I nodded, relieved, there was hope after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 17 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

LISSA POV

I slowly became aware of things again and realized that, whatever had happened, I was recovering. I couldn't remember much, only the attack and then, blackness, punctuated by various sounds, voices, every now and then. Nothing I heard however had made any sense. Slowly I opened my eyes, I was in the medical wing, lying in one of the beds. I slowly sat up, looking around; I froze when I saw Jill, lying in the bed next to mine.

'_Oh my God, Jill, was she…was she attacked too, but how…?' _I thought frantically.

I was fearful, however I soon found a means for answers as one of the doctors approached me.

"What's happened, if Jill okay, I…?" I began, stumbling over my words.

The doctor raised his hand and spoke gently. "Slowly Princess, carefully. She is alright; it was you who were in danger, you needed a blood transfusion and she was the perfect match."

That startled me, but there was an even bigger shock to come.

"That…that is not all, Princess." The doctor said. "This came as quite a shock to us; but there is something you must know; something we discovered while searching for a matching blood type for you. It will be better if you…see."

I was confused and, truthfully, scared. But I slowly got out of bed and followed the doctor through to the office.

He sighed as he sat down and began working on the screen. As he did he spoke.

"I am afraid this is…difficult. But, here is your DNA and Jillian Mastrano's." He paused and then hit a button. "This is what we discovered Princess. Jillian Mastrano, is really, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir."

It was like a blow to my stomach; as if all the wind was knocked out of me. I saw the proof with my own eyes; but it felt like a cruel joke. Jill was my half-sister.

"But, but then, that means, my father, he…" I couldn't take it in, I couldn't believe it.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry Princess; but it is true."

I shook my head. "No, no this is…"

I heard the door opening and turned; I saw it was Dimitri.

"Princess; I am glad to see you are awake." He said politely.

I saw the look in his eyes however. "You know about this; who else does…?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid, now that it has been verified; word will spread."

"Can you even imagine what this does; I; my father; he, he betrayed my mother and…"

I suddenly felt dizzy, I nearly fell but Dimitri caught me.

He shook his head. "I must urge you to avoid too much excitement for now Princess." He said softly. "This has come as a nasty shock, but I assure you; things are not as terrible as you seem to think, trust me on that."

I wanted to, I really did, but truthfully, I couldn't see it. It was too much, I couldn't take it all in.

* * *

We were finally back in the Academy, almost a week later, yet still I felt the same way. I felt as if everyone was mocking me now, with the news of my father's adultery.

'_No, that's, that's not true…It's only Veronica and her friends.' _I noted to myself. _'Everyone else seems, happy about it, about there being…another Dragomir.'_

I had to admit, it was all very confusing; yet there was more going on. So much I could barely keep up. I had heard of Mia being ostracized by Veronica and her group, remaining broken over her parents' deaths. Eddie had been released, despite his actions; as he had been defending a Royal. Although he was now marked as a Controversial Guardian, which left him facing very little chance of becoming an official Guardian when he graduated.

Then there was the issue with Rose. I was no seriously starting to worry about Rose; I depended on her, yet she had failed to protect me. She was back at the Academy, but there was talk of her position being in danger. Yet she did not seem to care; in fact she remained much the same as ever, except her drinking seemed to have increased again.

Mainly due to the extended visit of Adrian to the Academy. Not only that, but I was worried; all this talk of Jill, her new status, wonderment about what I would do in my future, it was clearly disturbing Christian. I hated the thought of it but, it was clearly putting a strain on things between us.

I was thinking through all of this; while standing watching Eddie and Jill. We were in the library, which was otherwise deserted. They were seated together in a secluded corner. I moved a little closer, trying to hear; I knew they had been close; I wondered however, if the way things have changed had affected that.

Eddie was shaking his head, sadly. "Please Jill, don't. Things have changed, we can't possibly…"

"Why not?" Jill asked softly. "Things haven't changed that much."

I observed Jill closely; now that I knew her heritage, I could see it, I could see her Dragomir features. Yet, truthfully, she didn't look any different and I could also see that she was rather uncomfortable with her new status.

I shook my head. _'Is it truly right for me to judge her…after all; it's, it's not like it's her fault.'_

Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry Jill; but look at us now, you're a Royal and I am Controversial; marked forever for killing that man."

"I don't care; as far as I'm concerned, we're still the same." She said firmly. "I cannot bear to lose you, because of something as…ridiculous as this."

Jill then suddenly leaned in and kissed him. My eyes widened as I saw this, as well as Eddie finally returning the kiss. I smiled; as finally, I made up my mind.

* * *

It had been two weeks since our return to the Academy, in that time I had finally come around to Jill and the truth about her. In fact, when she wasn't with Eddie, she was with me. We were much closer now. We had been moved to a new room together. Yet all was not well, as soon the news reached us. After having suffered from an unusual illness for quite some time, Queen Tatiana had passed away. The throne was now vacant and I knew, the race to claim the throne, was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 18 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, it'll take a while for that to happen.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

CHRISTIAN POV

I bit back a sigh and resisted the urge to shake my head, or roll my eyes.

'_Thought I wouldn't have to do _this _again.' _I noted ruefully.

The state funeral for Queen Tatiana had been held several days ago. As was customary, following the official period of mourning; there were celebrations of the life the deceased had led. In Queen Tatiana's case, it had been a long life, much to celebrate about. Aided by Adrian, now firmly confirmed as her boyfriend, Rose had once more, got herself into a truly drunken state.

So, with Adrian's reluctant help, Lissa and I were once more escorting Rose back to her room. As we walked I glanced over at Lissa, I could see her tense expression and I knew what she was thinking. It worried me greatly; Lissa had been seriously considering taking part in the succession. With Jill now revealed to be a Dragomir, she was eligible to put her name forward as a candidate for the throne.

Whatever our personal feelings on the matter, we both knew what that meant for us. Lissa relationship with me would be regarded as political suicide. I didn't like it, neither did she, but I was worried she'd end up considering that and then, I didn't want to think what could happen.

That wasn't the only thing causing strain; I couldn't understand it, how could Lissa continue to pin her hopes on Rose. Rose was clearly in no shape to be a Guardian; worse than that, it seemed she was beyond saving now. Yet Lissa still acted like this was a temporary thing.

'_She can't possibly be blind to the truth.' _I thought to myself. _'So why is she, does she think wishful thinking is really going to help?'_

My thoughts were interrupted by Adrian's voice. "You know, I coulda done this…"

I saw Lissa turn her head in his direction, glaring. "It's your fault she's like this."

"Hey, easy Your Highness, nothing wrong with a bit of fun?" Adrian replied, raising his hands.

I glanced at Rose's practically unconscious form between us; shaking my head. He thought this was fun. Finally we reached Rose's dorm and, ignoring Adrian's suggestive jokes, Lissa took Rose inside to prepare her for bed. I leaned against the wall as Adrian smirked.

"Haven't you…stayed here long enough?" I asked; trying hard to sound casual.

Adrian turned his smirk towards me; I realized I had sounded just as bitter and angry as Lissa.

He shrugged. "I am here as long as Rose wants me here."

I narrowed my eyes. "Aren't you taking part in the succession?"

"I guess I am, family pride and all; but truthfully, I already know I won't be winning the throne. Who'd chose me?"

There were a number of smart retorts I could have used. But then Lissa came out and took my hand, guiding me away from Adrian without a word, as he left in the other direction.

Finally, some distance away, Lissa stopped; I too stopped, confused by this.

"Lissa…?"

She turned to me, her expression serious. "Just say it Christian, I can see it written all over your face. Tell me what is bothering you."

I wanted to tell her it was nothing; that it was my problem. But the look in her eyes told me she wouldn't accept that. So, with a sigh I decided to simply make my point.

"Why Lissa; why are you still doing this?" I asked; trying to ensure I stayed calm. "Why are you so stubborn about Rose; can't you see she…?"

Lissa cut across me angrily. "Rose is my Guardian; she is having problems I'll admit that, but everybody is blowing this out of proportion. She will recover, she will get better, she just needs help."

I shook my head. "Lissa; when she was at a stage she could be helped, she refused. Now she's beyond help, can't you see that?"

"Like you've never gotten drunk at a party; we just need to find some means of ensuring she cuts down the number of parties she goes too." Lissa replied sharply. "That'll help, it'll be a start, we can for from there."

I shook my head, unable to comprehend how she could be in complete denial.

Decided to change tactics I went to the other issue bothering me.

"Are you really going through with this, the succession?"

She nodded. "Of course I am; don't you see, this is a chance, a chance to change things…"

I glared. "Yet at what cost; do you really think you'll last a day, with the two of us together."

She froze; her eyes wide and I realized that she had in fact, not realized that.

"But, that's…Christian I can't abandon this." She said desperately. "Everything my family has worked for…"

I nodded. "I get it, I do, so, that's us then…"

"I don't want…"

"It's not a question about what we want, Lissa." I shot back.

She took a deep breath; shaking her head, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes were hard, determined.

"You're right; of course it's not." She said, her voice oddly toneless. "Well, I'm sorry; but for the good of everyone, you're right again, it's over."

I froze, I hadn't been expected that. "Lissa…"

She shook her head. "No; let's not do this. Just, just forget about it; it's over…I'm sorry."

With that she turned quickly, not quickly enough for me to miss the tears in her eyes, and walked away briskly. I remained frozen; unable to believe what just happened, the quick almost cold way in which Lissa had ended our relationship. Despite the fact that, it was clear to see, it was the hardest decision she had made.

I realized then, just how serious Lissa was and I began to worry, greatly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 19 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**alexlc: They just kinda, fell apart, remember from previous chapters, they've been arguing before and things were getting strained, it just finally snapped. Looks like some words are missing sorry, don't know exactly what those parts are supposed to mean. Hmmm, maybe, but I doubt he'd do that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

CHRISTIAN POV

I pulled myself effortlessly through the water as I swam in the Academy's pool. Wearing the red Speedo that was the boy's swimming uniform here, I faced little drag resistance in the water. I surfaced briefly for air before continuing to swim under the water. I listened to the different ways sounds carried underwater, trying to let it relax me.

To say I was tense would be an understatement. The day after Lissa and I had argued after bringing Rose back from that party, she had confirmed my worst fears. We were now officially no longer in a relationship. I didn't even have the chance to try and talk to her; she was now spending increasing amounts of time with Jill; the two of them working on Lissa's efforts in the succession, to try and win supporters.

It felt as if the bottom had just been knocked out of my life; I could hardly focus these days.

'_It's getting to the point where I'm finding it hard to sleep.' _I thought sadly. _'It's affecting Lissa too; I can see it; she regrets it; but she's so focused on dealing with this succession, she can't stop to think and maybe realize there's other ways.'_

With those thoughts in my head; I surfaced again; gasping for air.

I lay back and allowed myself to float on the surface, staring up at the roof; the only sound was the wind rustling the leaves of the trees outside. It was actually late at night, the pool was deserted apart from me.

I had been having trouble sleeping yet again and, deciding I needed help relaxing I had slipped out of bed. Being careful what with it being past curfew and all; I had made my way here and started swimming. I had hoped that it would relax me and perhaps the exercise would make me tired enough to eventually sleep.

At the very least I found that I was no longer as tense as I had been, despite still feeling down.

My thoughts drifted again. _'All those arguments; we kept pushing things again and again…I'm actually surprised it took until now. We just couldn't see eye to eye on the issue with Rose.'_

As I thought that I recalled Rose's state; she was probably even worse than before. In fact, I had a sneaking suspicion that Rose was even drinking during the day now. It seemed that, since Adrian had arrived, he and Rose found any excuse to indulge in partying or drinking.

'_I shouldn't be so negative about him.' _I told myself firmly. _'Despite those faults he's a decent person at heart…But still; he doesn't realize that this is jeopardizing Rose's very future. What's worse; if Rose realizes the truth; I don't think things will last between them. Ugh; things are just so messed up now.'_

I pushed the thoughts away; not wanting to get myself tense and worried again. Once I calmed down I swam to the edge of the pool and pulled myself up, walking over to my towel and drying myself off.

I then froze however when I heard it; a soft noise, someone…crying. I wasn't alone. I looked around wildly and then spotted the person crying. I recognized her at once, Mia Rinaldi. I sighed softly; I knew why she was upset.

Her parents dead and those she thought were friends had completely abandoned her. She was left with practically nothing. Moved by compassion I began to walk towards her. She must have heard my approach since, at that moment, she started and looked up, eyes wide. She then saw me and she seemed even more surprised.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." I told her calmly; stopping where I was.

She seemed to calm down slightly as she then spoke. "I…I didn't think anyone else was here."

I nodded. "Me neither that's why I came here…to try and relax."

She looked at me strangely. "I thought you hid out in the church attic to relax?"

"I usually do, but so does Lissa. I didn't want to go there, in case she was there." I explained.

Mia's gaze then softened; unlike Veronica and her friends; I had noticed that Mia had not given either Lissa or myself a hard time about the break up. I took it as a good sign; that maybe, Mia wasn't as bad as initially thought.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I guess you could say, things just fell apart from Lissa and I." I said at last.

Mia nodded. "I think I understand; you know, looking back on it. I wonder, was I really right to do what I did?"

I tilted my head, curious and she continued. "Was I really right to act the way I did towards Lissa; just because of what her brother did to me. I guess at first maybe; but, really it was just going too far."

"Yeah, I think you've got a point there." I replied. "Is it bothering you?"

Mia nodded again. "Yes; I feel, feel like I should make things right, but I don't know how."

I smiled lightly. "It's not that difficult to figure out. Listen, just be sincere, apologize, let them see you mean it. Who knows, maybe you'll make some real friends."

"I…I guess, but it just seems so simple." Mia replied sadly.

"That's the biggest problem people have." I told her. "They tend to overcomplicate things."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you; what about you…your problems?"

I shook my head. "My problem is that I made a mess of things with Lissa; but despite everything, I just can't let her go."

"That's not so simple." Mia replied calmly.

I nodded in agreement; hoping that, at least one of us would have our problems fixed before long. Saying farewell to Mia, who planned to stay a bit longer, I headed for the changing room, getting ready to return to bed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 20 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
alexlc: Thanks, yeah, it's a good start :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

ROSE POV

I smiled as I sat on a bench in the Academy's courtyard. As the weather was getting warmer; we had changed into our summer uniforms. For the boys, this consisted of a pair of black trousers with a red stripe down each leg; a black shirt; a red blazer; a red and black striped tie; black socks and black leather shoes. The girl's uniform was a red and black plaid pleated skirt; a black blouse; a red blazer; a red and black striped tie; black socks and black flats.

Some girls wore the uniform, exactly as it was; others had their own personal tastes, like me for example. I wore my skirt at mid-thigh length and my socks at knee length. This resulted in a rather pleased grin from Adrian who was sitting with me.

I smirked when I noted his expression and, deliberately slowly I crossed my legs. This made the skirt ride up a little, showing a little more thigh.

"You're torturing me Rose." Adrian stated with an anguished sigh.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry; perhaps I could make it up to you somehow…If my mind wasn't so full."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "What's bothering you?"

With a sigh I shook my head and began to explain everything. Truthfully I felt things were really messed up just now. I had heard about Lissa and Christian; I had seen Lissa actually crying about it when she thought she was alone.

Lissa was also feeling under pressure due to the succession dispute. This in turn put pressure on me as I tried to help her and Jill; despite the fact that I had difficulty concentrating on it. Worse still; I was starting to think more and more about Mason again.

Adrian sighed and shook his head.

"Rose; I understand that this is all problematic for you." He said. "But listen, I'm involved in the succession too remember. I just find it's always best to not let things get on top of you. Make a joke out of them, if all else fails…If you can't face the day ahead…A little bracer always helps."

I fought back a laugh as he, predictably, pulled the hip flask out of his pocket.

I shook my head. "Tempting as that may be, it is still technically school hours. I don't think…"

Adrian smirked. "Relax; it's just a bracer, a small one…just one."

We sat silently, looking directly into each other's eyes. Then I laughed.

"Fine, fine, give it here."

Adrian obliged and I took a measured swig from the flask, handing it back to him, prompting him to do the same. The liquid felt hot on the way down and warmed me considerably; it also felt like it steeled my nerves. He then pocketed the flask and turned back to me. I grinned and immediately pulled him in for a kiss. I almost immediately got lost in the kiss; for a moment, it felt like all my troubles had vanished.

Unfortunately good things never seem to last; for at that moment we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I sighed as we parted and both turned; I then narrowed my eyes. It was Mia Rinaldi; she was fidgeting with her skirt, like me she had her own tastes.

Hers were more daring as her skirt was shorter than even mine, reaching only just between mid-thigh length and her butt; she also wore thigh-high socks. I noticed however that Mia did not seem to be her usual self; she wasn't sneering or angry. She looked worried, yet there was also an accusatory look in her eyes. I knew then she had seen me drinking.

"Rose…" She said uncertainly.

I sighed. "What is it, Mia?"

I saw her fidget some more; clearly worked up about something. "I…I just; it's about well…Everything, everything I've done to you, and to Lissa."

I raised an eyebrow; could she really be…?

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I mean it, I'm sorry, for everything. I just, I didn't…"

I stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, slow down. I get your sorry, I just don't get what's making you say this, what do you mean, are you being serious?"

She nodded and suddenly I realized that she was; I couldn't believe it, of all people, Mia Rinaldi was apologizing for her behaviour.

I looked back at Adrian who shrugged; before turning back to Mia.

"Well um; okay…What brought this on?" I asked at last.

Mia shook her head. "I honestly, don't know. Advice, maturity, realizing my mistakes. Could be any one of them, or all of them, or none."

I had to admit, she had a point; there was no way of definitively knowing. Someone had helped her realize this however and I had a good idea who. Still, it was good that maybe, finally, Mia had come to her sense and would stop bothering us.

"Well, for what it's worth, I accept your apology." I told her with a smile. "Now, I guess you want to apologize to Lissa."

She nodded. "Well, okay, best do it at lunch; I'll vouch for you, alright. Just tell me one thing; was it Christian who spoke to you about this?"

Mia smiled. "Yeah, it was."

I thought that was the case. I was relieved that finally, at least something was being fixed at last. Mia and I shook hands and, with us needing to head to our next classes, we parted ways, while Adrian went off to do whatever he did when he and I weren't hanging out together.

* * *

Later it was lunch time; I was sitting with the usual group, although while Eddie and Jill were practically joined at the hip, and I was almost sitting in Adrian's lap, Lissa and Christian sat at opposite ends of the table. It was clear they were drifting further and further apart and it was hurting both of them, but I couldn't comprehend what we could do about it. Like Mia and myself, Lissa and Jill had their own tastes in certain matters regarding the uniform.

For Lissa her skirt ended two inches above her knee while Jill's was knee length. Jill wore ankle socks with her uniform while Lissa opted not to wear socks at all. We all sat eating in silence, until I spotted Mia approaching. I had told them about my previous encounter with Mia and her apology. They all looked up expectantly. Mia noticed this and gave a nervous smile.

"I um…I wanted to say sorry for everything." She said at last. "I…I've made a terrible mistake, I wish to fix that."

The others all smiled and nodded and Lissa then spoke. "It's good that you can admit it at least. Please, sit down, join us. Let's talk about how we can help you fix things."

Mia smiled widely and sat down. She glanced in my direction however and I saw the look in her eyes. I bit my lip, she hadn't forgotten about what she had seen. But, for whatever reason, she was keeping it quiet, for now at any rate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 21 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**alexlc: Yeah, she is, it is quite nice. Well, we'll see what happens.  
GirlXD: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

ROSE POV

I checked my watch; thankfully I wasn't running late for once. I was heading down to the gym for another of my private training sessions with Dimitri. I had to admit, things had changed regarding them; I couldn't understand. Dimitri was getting more and more angry each time, things seemed to be getting harder, despite the fact I was putting forward every effort.

It seemed to be going in a cycle, the harder I found things, the angrier Dimitri got; then I would find the tests getting even harder and sometimes fail at them, making Dimitri angry all over again.

'_It doesn't make sense; I was doing so well, how could this have happened?' _I thought to myself. _'It's like it was at the Royal Court, during the attack. It was as if all my training had just faded away. My body hardly seems able to keep up anymore; but how…'_

I contemplated on it; it just didn't seem right; I couldn't figure out what was making me lose touch with my skills. But I knew I had to, and soon; if I didn't, well, I didn't want to thin what could happen. Still, things weren't that bad yet; I just needed to stick at it and hopefully it would all work out, once I sorted out whatever the problem was.

I quickly smoothed down the sweatshirt I was wearing and quickened my pace. Maybe if I got there early enough I'd be able to work in a little extra that might make up for how badly things had been going. However just then I found my path cut off as someone stepped in front of me. I stopped, surprised but then smiled as it was someone I recognized.

"Hey Tasha." I greeted; keeping my voice calm.

For reasons I couldn't explain, knowing Tasha was here, talking to and seeing Dimitri, with increasing frequency, still sent a strange jab of anger through me. I noticed then that Tasha was not looking particularly friendly, in fact, she was glaring at me. Hostility written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled at me.

I was surprised by this and stepped back. "I'm coming for my private training session."

She snorted and shook her head. "Of course; your 'private training' session. I should have guessed."

The vulgarity in which she said those words made me blush as I realized what she meant.

"Whoa, hold a minute, what's your problem, it's not like it…" I began but Tasha cut me off.

"Don't play innocent with me Rose. I know what you're up to."

I shook my head; this was getting pretty freaky. I was starting to get worried; Tasha clearly had gone off the deep end.

I tried to reason with her. "Look, I don't know what you…"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing. Do you take pleasure in this, toying with Dimitri like this? Thinking you can get away with doing this to him?!"

Okay, now I was officially freaked out.

It was clear now that Tasha thought I was deliberately playing with Dimitri's feelings. I won't deny I had a strong attraction to Dimitri, still do in fact, but I was happy in my current relationship right; so how could she possibly have thought what she clearly did.

"Listen Tasha, I don't know what you…"

She stepped forwards, getting in my face. "Don't deny it; you are playing with his emotions. Treating him as if he were some toy; well I won't stand for it Rose. You will not hurt him this way, leading him on and then."

I glared and immediately pressed my point. "I'm not leading him on, how can I possibly be doing that, or have you forgotten, I am dating Adrian."

"Oh please, what a convenient excuse!" Tasha spat bitterly. "As if he's truly interested in you, as if you're not aware of that; or maybe you just want both of them, knowing what you are like."

I glared at the implication that I was some common whore, blood whore or whatever Tasha thought of me. But still I did my best to keep my cool.

"Listen to yourself Tasha. This isn't like you, I…"

"Enough!" Tasha practically screamed.

Then, before I could respond, she slapped me, hard.

Taken by surprised I gasped; the stinging pain in my cheek told me I hadn't imagined it.

"What the fuck?" I gasped; shocked.

Tasha glowered. "No more than you deserve, bitch!"

She then lashed out at me again. I quickly blocked her as best I could. Somehow my body still felt sluggish. Tasha attacked me again and again and before long my temper snapped and I began fighting back. It was a mess, certainly not worthy of either of us.

By the end my sweater was ripped and torn in several places. I had a few cuts, including one above my eye which stung, some of the blood dripped onto the sweater. I has got a few blows in too, Tasha was bruised and glaring as she was about to attack again.

Suddenly strong arms caught the pair of us and pulled us apart.

"ENOUGH!"

We both stopped immediately; as Dimitri stood, holding us apart, glaring at us.

'_Well crap.' _Was all I could think.

Tasha immediately spoke. "Dimitri she…"

"Don't start Tasha; I don't want to hear, from either of you. That's enough of this, and I never want to catch either of you fighting again. Tasha you should know better. Just go okay."

He looked deadly serious and Tasha, after stammering, trying to speak, gave up and did as he said.

"As for you Rose." He said seriously. "Come with me."

I sighed and followed him as we headed for his office and no doubt the worst lecture of my life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 22 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**alexlc: She certainly is and nowhere do I imply that, have you never heard of denial?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

DIMITRI POV

I sighed heavily as I walked back to my office, with Rose in tow. I could not believe the scene I had come across when I saw her fighting with Tasha. I had heard raised voices and grown worried; by the time I arrived, the two were in an all-out brawl. This did not bode well for Rose, especially after everything that had occurred, and recent events in particular.

I inwardly cursed as I considered how drastically everything had changed since the attack. If I had to pinpoint exactly when things started to go downhill, I'd say it was then. As such, in the long term, I blamed Victor Dashkov for all of this; but truthfully, things weren't that simple and I knew that.

'_There are so many people to blame, all for different faults. I am one of them myself.' _I thought sadly; before the anger returned. _'Now this has happened; unbelievable.'_

I glared back at Rose who followed me, biting her lip, looking worried, as she should be given everything that had been happening. I couldn't believe she'd do something so stupid; especially when there was a risk it might not have been me that caught her. Worse than that; with Princess Dragomir's latest decision; things were looking very bleak for Rose indeed, given her current state.

I knew that while Rose's state was mostly self-inflicted; there were outside sources to consider too. Her relationship with Adrian Ivashkov for example; at first it seemed to steady her; but then it just made things worse.

It seemed his desire to live life like it was one big party had drawn Rose in. Now she was partying harder than ever, drinking more and, as a consequence, her training scores were suffering, badly too. We finally made it to my office; I opened the door and let Rose in. I then stepped inside, closer the door and turned back to Rose.

"Sit down." I said seriously; pointing to the seat opposite mine, on the other side of the desk.

Rose did so, fidgeting and looking awkward. I walked around the desk to my seat and sat down. I observed her for a moment, trying to get my anger under control. If I lost my temper I doubted it would help, if anything, it'd almost certainly make things worse. As I calmed down I noticed Rose at least had the decency to look contrite. I considered carefully, after all, one thing that was still bothering me.

I pondered that for a moment. _'What could have driven them to fight? I know Rose has a temper and Tasha can be passionate about things she's serious about; but still, for it to go that far…It doesn't seem right.'_

Finally I sat up straight; and cleared my throat; Rose tensed. I needed to get to the bottom of this and ensure it didn't happen again.

After a brief, awkward silence, I spoke.

"Rose, what is going on here; could you explain why I happened to come across you and Tasha fighting?" I asked seriously.

Rose bit her lip. "Dimitri I, I didn't intend for this to happen; it just got out of hand."

I quirked an eyebrow. "That was out of hand, so what happened before it?"

"Tasha…Tasha started arguing with me, it got out of hand, she slapped me, then tried to attack me again and, it just fell into a fight from there."

I sighed; unable to believe what I was hearing. I had some suspicions, yet I could see in Rose's eyes she was telling the truth.

"Rose, Tasha is a friend of mine; you're saying she attacked first; but…"

Rose quickly cut across me. "I know Dimitri, I know. I thought of her as a friend too; but…Something's wrong with her, she was acting really strange. I was, worried and I tried to back away, to get out of it, but she just lost it."

I pondered that; it certainly made sense and didn't just sound like an excuse. Thinking back I noticed Tasha had been acting strange for quite some time now.

I nodded slowly. "All the same, this doesn't change things Rose. This is a pretty bad situation."

Rose sighed and nodded slowly. "I get it."

I narrowed my eyes; I decided now was time to confront Rose with the blunt truth; she had to understand.

I shook my head.

"No Rose, I don't think you do." I told her seriously. "Are you aware of just how badly you've been doing?"

She started. "What, I, I know I've been having difficulty. But I can improve, I'm sure. There must be something wrong, but I'll get over it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Just what do you think is wrong?"

She looked confused for a moment before replying. "I have no idea, why?"

"The fact you can't see it, even when it's so obvious explains a lot." I replied at once. "Don't you see Rose; you have caused these problems you're facing. You've had help, but you are the one who mainly inflicted these issues. It shows in your failure at training, your failure at the Royal Court. It's getting worse."

Rose looked shocked by this. "What, but I, this isn't…"

I sighed and decided to reveal the truth. Rose had to know just what she was facing, even if it was harsh. She had to know just what was at risk.

"The fact of the matter is this, Rose." I paused and, making sure I had her attention, revealed.

"Your training scores have dropped so low, we're having to consider expulsion and dropping you from the Guardian Training Program…permanently."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 23 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**GirlXD: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
alexlc: Yeah, it is.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

CHRISTIAN POV

I sat in my room, gazing forlornly out of the window. Things seemed so bleak these days; and getting worse every day since the break-up. I sighed as I considered how much things had changed.

'_Lissa and I have broken up; everything seems to be back the way it was before we even got together.' _I thought sadly. _'Which means I am now alone; I cannot; I can hardly…'_

I shook my head; turning away from the window; try thought I might, not wanting to dwell on these matters, made me think about them of course. So instead I tried to focus on something else; but even that wasn't a cheerful thought as I ended up thinking about something else.

My thoughts moved to our other problems. _'Rose is getting worse by the day; yet still Lissa seems blind to it. This is beyond foolish. If nothing is done…it'll be too late, too late to save her.'_

However, I was worried, worried that soon, it would not be possible for me to do anything about that issue.

'_It's getting harder and harder for me to remain with everybody, to be part of the group. They all know about the break-up; it's driving a wedge between us all.'_

That was true; there was rarely any of the usual relaxed conversations between us anymore. These days it was mostly just awkward silence.

I shook my head and left my room; heading down to the small common room, set aside almost exclusively for the Ozeras. Due to our status and such, of course things had been getting better, until lately of course. Now things were slipping back to the way they were before.

I was distracted from everything however, since at that moment, the door opened and my aunt Tasha entered. I was about to greet her when suddenly I saw she was injured, covered in bruises.

"What the…Aunt Tasha?" I gasped.

She started and then saw me; she turned away. "Oh Christian, I, I didn't think anyone was still up."

I hurried over to her, before she could leave. "What happened to you, you're hurt?"

"It's nothing serious." She said, although her voice was tight, I could see she was clearly angry.

I watched as she walked over to the small kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet and began searching for something to help treat her injuries. She was muttering under her breath, but I was not happy with this. It was clear there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Aunt Tasha, what's going on, who did this to you?"

There was a brief pause, during which she remained completely still. Then finally, she seemed to growl softly before speaking.

"Rose; that girl Rose, she is the one responsible for this." She said at last. "She attacked me, for no reason. I was trying to talk to her; she was irrational, out of control. Then she simply lashed out at me and started attacking me."

I was shocked, how could such a thing happen?

Shaking my head I stepped closer.

I had to get answers. "Aunt Tasha, what do you mean…That doesn't sound like Rose? You know what she's like; she's impulsive, but she'd never just…"

"That's what happened, Christian." She said firmly. "She is simply out of control that girl. Are you so blind that you cannot see what's been happening to her?"

I said nothing to that; she was right. Rose had been slipping in a downwards spiral for some time. Could she have truly dropped so low as to lash out at someone over the slightest thing?

I pondered it deeply. _'Wait a minute, something is not right here. That doesn't sound like Rose at all, not even now.'_

Something was still missing; I had a nasty feeling that Aunt Tasha wasn't telling me the whole truth. Shaking her head Aunt Tasha left for her room, I on the other hand, wanted answers. I needed answers, real answers; luckily I knew who to go and ask.

So with that I left and made my way to the office where I knew Guardian Dimitri Belikov would still be working. It was a calculated risk, I wasn't sure if he would tell me anything; but if he did, well, I could be certain that he would be telling me the truth at least.

I didn't like thinking that my Aunt could be lying, but something about the way she was acting. It was almost as erratic as Rose's behaviour; that was worrying to me.

I suddenly felt awkward, as if I was intruding, when I approached Dimitri Belikov's office. But still, my desire to know overshadowed everything else. So I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Dimitri call out.

I opened the door and entered the office. He looked up at that moment and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Christian Ozera?" He remarked.

I nodded. "I am sorry to barge in like this; there's, there's something I needed to ask you."

He nodded and gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk. I sat down, thinking, trying to work out how to word my question.

"I…I've been told something troubling, I wanted to get…confirmation." I said at last. "I saw my Aunt Tasha when she returned and she…she was…"

Dimitri sighed. "Injured; I know. She and Rose got into a fight."

I started at that. "Then, it's true what she told me…?"

"I don't know the details, all I know is, there was an argument. I heard both of them, arguing, shouting." He explained seriously. "I don't know who started it; but when I got there, they were both fighting, I had to separate them. I sent Tasha away and brought Rose here, I had to have a serious talk with her anyway."

I nodded slowly. "I see, thank you. That's all I needed to know."

I saw myself out and began to head back. I was now rather worried; what I had just been told, didn't really match with what Aunt Tasha had told me. This made me doubt she was telling the truth. The question was, why, why would she lie?

* * *

End of chapter, the final Christian chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 24 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Uh, no, it's spelled out plainly that she isn't in the two chapters before that one, go back and read them again.  
alexlc: Well, yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

LISSA POV

I sighed; I had endured yet another trying day. It was no longer about school work and such; rather, it was my efforts to win allies in the succession dispute. So far it was going reasonably well. The sad thing was, following my break up with Christian; the Ozera's did not even enter the dispute, having not been able to garner much support, the Tarus and Drozdov family had also left the dispute, giving support to those who remained.

The ruined Dashkov family had also left the dispute too. Adrian for the Ivashkov's, Veronica for the Lazar and myself for the Dragomir, we currently held the strongest positions. But the other Royal families still had a good chance. I was amazed that I found time for everything to be honest.

Still, I supposed things could always be worse; I was aware that Veronica and several others faced similar issues to me. Balancing school work and our work with the succession. Right now, I was sitting in the cafeteria with Jill; we were talking over our most recent success.

"So the Drozdov's are supportive of us now too?" Jill was asking.

I nodded. "Yes; they're voice will be beneficial, the only question now is, where to go from here."

Jill nodded pensively; I could see she was struggling to keep up with all this. Being used to the court and its functions, I found I frequently took the lead in these matters. Jill was eager to learn however.

I smiled lightly as Eddie joined us and he and Jill kissed. Seeing the two of them together made me happy; even if it did hurt a little. It reminded me too much of Christian, seeing them like this, reminded me of the time I had been like them. I just hoped they would not end up facing similar problems. Then again, there came the other issue, the issue of Rose. Things were growing even more difficult for her.

Guardian Belikov had informed me after all that she had been warned that she was in danger of losing it all. I just hoped that everything would work out, that this would be the wakeup call she needed. That fragile hope was soon shattered for me however. As Eddie and Jill spoke to each other and while I worked on more notes for our work, I spotted Mia approaching.

She looked worried, she practically run over to our table.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore." She said suddenly.

Startled by this I blurted out. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and then explained. "I am sorry Lissa; but you have to see for yourself. You have to see the truth about Rose. See how far she has fallen."

I was shocked by her exclamation; normally I would have dismissed it as Mia spreading rumours again. Yet now, especially seeing her expression, I took her seriously. So I stood and allowed her to show me. I followed her as she began to take me to where Rose was.

We arrived at the area and Mia pointed them out, I was shocked by what I saw. Rose was sitting with Adrian, smirking and laughing, yet clearly drinking.

That was what horrified me. _'Drinking, during school hours, this is beyond anything I had ever thought. This can't stand.'_

Determined to confront Rose about this, I immediately hurried forwards.

"Rose!" I called out, ensuring my anger was clear.

Rose looked up and smiled. "Lissa, hey, I heard what was happening with the court. Adrian and I decided to celebrate."

I glared at Adrian before turning back to Rose. "During school, when you're supposed to be focusing?!"

"Lissa, Lissa, relax, it's alright, it's just a little celebration, just a drop." Rose remarked casually.

I couldn't believe how dismissive she was being. "Are you serious Rose; you were told weren't you. You could be dismissed, yet you continue the very behaviour that puts you at risk!?"

I glared at Adrian who was watching us, an amused glint in his eyes.

"You think this is funny!?" I spat. "If I didn't know how dismissive you were of the succession, I'd think you were doing this on purpose."

Adrian shrugged. "Nothing wrong with enjoying life, Princess. Besides, you know my infirmity; it's the same as yours. I am a victim; I take my solace where I can."

I growled, having no answer to that; although I noticed Rose look at Adrian strangely at that.

Shaking my head I focused on the matter at hand.

"Rose, look at the state of you." I said at last. "This can't stand, you have to stop this."

Rose glared and was about to retort.

I was too quick however. "This is why you failed to protect me at the Royal Court, can't you see, the reason your skills are slipping, the reason everything is going so badly for you. It's because of your constant drinking and partying. You need to stop, or you're going to ruin yourself forever and perhaps even get yourself killed!"

I found myself breathing heavily now, my anger coming out. Rose was staring at me, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Finally she shook her head. "Lissa, I think you're…"

I made up my mind then; it hurt, but I had no other choice. It was for my own good.

"No Rose, don't…Enough is enough." I said finally. "I can't do this anymore. I'll find a new Guardian. One who actually takes their duties seriously."

With that I turned and left, but not before I saw the horrified, stricken look on Rose's face.

* * *

End of chapter, the final Lissa chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 25 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

ROSE POV

I couldn't believe it, how could this have happened, how could I have been so blind? It was three days after that fateful encounter with Lissa. To say I was horrified would be an understatement. I hadn't seen Adrian; I hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol since then. My mind was in turmoil.

'_Guarding Lissa has been everything for me. But…But now, now I…'_ My thoughts whirled. _'I've been such an idiot, I've put myself in such a position; put Lissa in danger, put myself at risk…I've only myself to blame.'_

I knew truthfully that all this was all my fault. I had to accept that, but it was hard. Especially since now everything was coming to the surface; Mason's death, my constant partying, this issue, what happened in the Royal Court. It was overwhelming; I couldn't cope, not on my own. That was my main problem, I had tried to handle this alone and now I was paying the price. But I had to fix this; it hopefully wasn't too late; but to do so, I needed help.

'_I can't; I can't just go around asking the others for help. They'd all lecture me; in fact, I think they've all taken Lissa's side in this.' _I thought sadly. _'I'm not surprised really…Wait…'_

An idea occurred to me; there was someone who could help me, I knew right away what I had to do.

I scoured the room, narrowing my eyes.

'_That's odd…where's…?' _I thought, confused.

I had been looking for the sweater I had been wearing, during that incident with Tasha. All the others were being washed, yet strangely I couldn't find it. I shook my head and decided to forget about it, I left my room and hurried to seek the help I needed. I sighed, it felt strange doing this, I had to admit, I was slightly dizzy; a feeling I'd been having since that meeting with Lissa.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door; waiting as I heard the reply from inside. The door opened and Dimitri stood there, surprised.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" He said; sounding rather suspicious. "It's late, after curfew."

I nodded, shifting awkwardly. "I-I know, but, I needed to talk. It's, it's important, please."

He narrowed his eyes, clearly confused. But he nodded and let me into his room. I entered and he closed the door behind me.

"What is this about?" He asked.

I bit my lip, finally it just came out. "I need help."

There are obviously so many meanings to that statement. But luckily Dimitri knew exactly what I meant. His expression changed slightly. He gestured for me to sit down, I did so.

"You're serious about this?" He asked. "You actually mean it; you've realized…?"

I nodded sadly; I knew Dimitri knew all about the argument with Lissa by now.

"I…I only hope it's not too late." I said. "But I really need help. I just…"

Dimitri nodded; I knew I had to talk about my problems. He was showing he was willing to listen.

Letting out a slow breath I began to speak. I told Dimitri about my inability to cope with the grief, my difficulties and why I had started partying and drinking. I was trying to avoid steering the conversation directly towards Mason.

I continued. "I; I know this got out of hand. I just; I felt like I was so…lost. But despite knowing this I just couldn't help it."

Adrian nodded. "Then Adrian came along, he gave you a new lease on life, but at great cost?"

"Yes; I admit it." I said at last. "But I…I…"

I could feel the tears threatening and I tried to hold them back. But Dimitri shook his head.

"No Roza, don't…Let it out, you'll feel better." He said softly. "Say it, just say it, that which truly hurts."

Feeling the tears welling up I choked the words out. "Mason is dead; he's dead because of me. If I hadn't said anything to him, if I hadn't got too close…"

Dimitri shook his head. "It's not your fault Rose, now come, it's alright. Would Mason you to be like this?"

I shook my head, Dimitri was right, Mason wouldn't have wanted this. Unable to hold back any further, I burst into tears, all the pain and sadness overflowing. I felt Dimitri's arms encircle me as he embraced me. I cried into his shoulder, letting all the anguish flow out of me.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but slowly, finally, the crying subsided and I slowly recovered. I sat up straight as Dimitri let me go. I wiped my eyes, sniffing lightly.

"I…I just couldn't cope." I said at last. "How can I…?"

Dimitri smiled. "With help Rose; I'll help you. But…"

He trailed off, looking serious. "Rose, if you are sincere about this, if you truly get help and fix things properly. You have to be serious about it."

I nodded. "I understand; I need to get…clean, no more drinking, get better. Unless I…?"

Dimitri shook his head. "No, it's not too late yet. I…I'll need to inform Headmistress Kirova about this change. I'll do what I can Rose, to convince her not to dismiss you yet. But remember, I'll help you as much as I can, but in the end. Only you can help yourself, when it comes to this, getting clean."

I nodded in understanding. "Thank you Dimitri, I…Thank you, I promise. I'll do what I need to do."

He smiled and, feeling relieved I was finally able to leave and return to my bedroom. I quickly got dressed in my black panties and black tank-top, my summer pyjamas and lay down on my bed. Finally, for the first time, after so long, I slept soundly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 26 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
alexlc: Yeah, it sure is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

ROSE POV

I groaned in pain, my muscles were screaming. But this was the price I had to pay; it was now a week since I had spoken to Dimitri for help. Things were slowly improving; Dimitri had somehow managed to convince Kirova to give me one last chance. I was taking this chance for all it was worth. Working hard, I had even had to refuse to go to a party with Adrian, much to his surprise.

I had to be honest, despite how I felt; things didn't seem right between Adrian and me anymore. I was, to be honest, somehow repulsed by the thought of alcohol now. I had suffered from it, but truthfully, seeing Adrian, it hurt.

'_Yet he, he doesn't try, it's like he's…he's just, not even attempting to fight it, to get better.' _I thought to myself.

It was sad; I wished there was something I could do about it. I winced as I tried to move; I had just finished another extra training session. I was taking part in these even more now, trying desperately to catch up and get back to top physical fitness and get back to my former skill level. Dimitri nodded as we finished.

"Good, that's better Rose. You still have a lot of work to do, but you're getting there." He said calmly.

I nodded, catching my breath. "Great."

Dimitri told me I could go now. I slowly, carefully left the gym and got changed out of my gym uniform, a pair of black shorts; a red T-shirt; black socks and black sneakers. Back in my regular uniform I left the training area.

As I walked through the school, I was aware of the other students all looking at me, whispering. I ignored them; I knew I had brought this on myself after all. I saw Lissa and Jill, along with Eddie.

'_I can't go over to them, not after what happened, not until I fix things properly.' _I thought sadly, biting my lip. _'I wonder, is this how Christian feels; only able to watch things?'_

Sighing I turned and continued walking. I soon saw Christian too; but didn't approach him. I wouldn't know what to say. I continued to ponder my problems, I had to do something, I couldn't just leave Adrian the way he was. The hard part was I knew that, like me, he needed to want to help himself. If he couldn't admit that, or do that, then there was no helping him.

Worse than that, I wasn't sure if we could continue our relationship. Especially not if he continued with this 'victim' idea he had of himself.

I groaned. _'Why does this have to be so hard; he's even more stubborn than me, if that's possible.'_

Shaking my head I continued walking, wondering to myself about Adrian. I wondered if it would be possible, if I could help him change, we could try and go through it all together.

Deciding to at least try; I soon found Adrian in the courtyard of the Academy. I quickly approached him; he looked up and sighed.

"There you are, I've been getting worried Rose." He said.

I nodded. "I know sorry, but I…I can't keep doing this Adrian."

He tensed. "Doing what?"

"The drinking and the partying, it's ruining me. I can't keep doing this if I'm going to remain a Guardian." I told him firmly.

"So what?" He said, his eyes narrowing. "Are you saying you don't want to join me for parties and that anymore?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, that's kinda it, I can't risk it, sorry. But there's no need for any arguments."

Adrian sighed; but nodded. "Fine, so what do you expect from me? I mean, look at me, the parties are what keeps things good after all. I could try and spend more time with you. But then…"

"Adrian; I'm trying to stop drinking; become clean. I want you to try and do the same." I told him softly. "I know it'll be hard, I know why you do it, but, you don't need to worry, it is possible to cope with Spirit without drinking, look at Lissa."

Adrian sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Rose; that just doesn't; it doesn't work like that."

I bit my lip. "You mean…"

"I can try Rose, but I'll just make myself even more of a victim."

I sighed, it was as I feared.

Finally I turned away.

"Adrian, why must it be this way. I cannot risk things, you know that." I said sadly.

Adrian stood up. "Wait a minute Rose; what is this about; tell me that, why would you do this?"

"You said you were a victim. That's why… that's why ultimately, you and I aren't matched for each other." I told him softly. "In spite of everything that's happened, I've never thought of myself that way. Being a victim means being powerless. That you won't take action."

Adrian stared at me in disbelief. "Rose…"

I sighed and explained. "Always… always I've done something to fight for myself… for others. No matter what."

"I see…" Adrian said softly. "Well, I guess that's it then, we're done."

I nodded sadly and he sighed. "Alright then, Rose, I guess this is goodbye, I have no reason to stay here now."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'm sorry…"

He just nodded and then turned and walked away. I let out a slow shuddering breath, despite everything; it was harder than I thought it would be.

"Roza."

I turned quickly, there was Dimitri standing there; he looked at me, sympathetically.

"It was hard Rose, but truthfully, in the end, I'm afraid it was for the best."

I nodded sadly. "I know."

We both turned and made our way back indoors.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. As for Rose's little speech to Adrian, I had to try and work in that quote from the books somewhere.


	27. Chapter 27

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 27 of my Vampire Academy story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**alexlc: A little harsh to Adrian to be honest, but okay.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

DIMITRI POV

I smiled lightly as Rose and I continued training. True it was late at night, certainly well after the student's curfew, but Rose and I were seizing every possible chance to train that we could. The past two weeks had been hard on Rose. Adrian had left for the Royal Court, despite her disapproval of his inability to change, I knew Rose still cared about him. Thinking about that brought those feelings back; but I pushed them away.

'_Not the time.' _I told myself, briefly noting that I wasn't disregarding them completely.

Despite everything however; I was impressed with Rose's progress. She poured in all her effort into it. She was struggling with the after-effects of her stopping drinking. She hadn't decided to gradually stop, but stop completely all at once. But she was managing to push through it and now she was improving again.

At a rapid pace too, she was, in fact, nearly back up to the same standard she had been since before the attack. Plus with the time we still had she was set to improve even further.

I smiled as I thought about that. _'Kirova was furious when she found out; but still, she's starting to realize that I was right to give Rose one last chance. It's paying off greatly.'_

She was regaining her strength, starting to also look a lot better too; hard as everything was, we both knew it was for the best.

Finally we finished training for the day and Rose went to get changed. I couldn't be certain but I thought I noticed a change come over her expression. Still thinking about that, I returned to my office and filed the latest report regarding Rose's progress. I ended up leaving the office around the same time Rose left the changing room.

It was then I saw it, her expression, she appeared to be rather melancholy, a distant look in her eyes. I stepped forwards, concerned.

"Rose?"

She started and looked up at me. "Dimitri, I…I'm sorry, it's nothing, I just…"

I shook my head. "Doesn't seem like nothing, what's wrong, please, tell me."

She sighed. "I just…I don't know, I just feel so, conflicted."

It was clear this was awkward for her; I thought for a moment and then made up my mind; deciding to throw caution to the wind

"We discuss this somewhere private if you wish?" I said; Rose nodded and I then added. "Only…where?"

Rose bit her lip before asking. "Your room?"

I nodded and with that we both left the training area. I returned to my room and quickly showered and got dressed in simple clothes. Just in time as, once dressed, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and smiled lightly when I saw it was Rose. I stepped back and let her in.

I briefly noted that Rose hadn't changed out of her uniform; something which, I admit, made it a little difficult for me to focus. But I forced myself to do so and returned to the matter at hand.

"What's bothering you Rose; I've seen you like this before, over the last few days." I explained carefully.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, everything seems to be going alright. I…I'm hopeful that I'll be able to patch things up with Lissa. I want to try and fix things for her and Christian too."

I nodded slowly. "You do know you can't fix everything Rose, sometimes, it's just not possible."

"I know; but…" She paused and let out a slow careful breath. "Then there's the other stuff too; I can't stop thinking about Mason. Then there's this with Adrian, how it just didn't work out. It forced to really think, to confront my feelings."

I waited; realizing we were getting to the heart of the matter.

Finally Rose sighed. "What I found out, made me realize the truth; but it…I can't deny it any longer Dimitri, I'm sorry but it's true."

I stood, watching her carefully; I realized what she was saying and noted to myself that she was right.

'_I've been doing the same; the more I thought about it, the more I realized.' _I thought to myself. _'But I need to hear, I need to know for certain. Only then can I be certain.'_

I waited for Rose to continue, I could see her working herself up, the tension was almost unbearably thick.

Rose toyed with the hem of her skirt, a nervous habit she seemed to have developed. I tried to stay focused on her face, this was important after all.

Finally she explained. "I've tried Dimitri, I've really tried, after everything you said, I knew I had to try. But it makes no difference, I can't help how I feel, my feelings haven't changed. I love you."

I finally heard it, everything I suspected was true. I exhaled carefully and approached her.

"Roza, I've been doing the same; trying to bury those feelings. But it has been futile. I cannot deny the truth any longer either." I told her softly. "I love you too."

Rose gasped, I could see her eyes filling up with tears. I pulled her into a tight embrace and we then kissed. It was a feeling unlike any other, as if there was some spark, some instant connection. Finally everything seemed to fit, the void I had been feeling was now filled. We both deepened the kiss, continuing to do so until we needed air. As we gasped for breath I saw the look in Rose's eyes and smiled.

"Can I stay tonight?" She asked breathlessly.

I nodded; suddenly aware how tired I felt; guessing Rose felt the same. Soon I was in just my boxers, Rose in only her black bra and panties, we lay down on the bed and I pulled the blanket over us. We held each other, happy at last, now the truth had been revealed. We drifted off to sleep, finally content.

* * *

End of chapter, last Dimitri chapter and second last chapter over all, one more to go, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 28

**Vampire Academy: Deadly Intrigue and Deadly Love**

Chapter 28 of my Vampire Academy story, the final chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah, here it is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

ROSE POV

I let out a soft sigh as I awoke; I felt strangely refreshed. It was as if a great weight had finally been lifted from me; I felt better than I had in a long time. I felt Dimitri's arms around me tighten slightly and I smiled; knowing he was awake.

I turned over to face him and kissed him, a kiss he eagerly responded too. It felt good, to finally cut through all the lies and hidden feelings and just feel what we really felt. That too aided in this newfound happiness, almost as much as finally talking through my grief. We finally parted for air and I caught my breath.

"Dimitri; I…about last night…" I said softly. "I wanted to thank you, for everything."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Any time Roza, any time."

I smiled at that. "As comfortable as this is; I think we should get ready, don't we have stuff to do today."

"True." Dimitri admitted.

With that we both got out of bed and began to pull my uniform back on. I was pulling my skirt on when Dimitri spoke up.

"I have to do some patrol work before anything else; until then, well, what you do is up to you." He explained.

I turned to him; he was already fully dressed, and nodded. "Okay then, I…I have to go see Lissa; I have to make things right with her."

He nodded and I quickly pulled on my knee high socks and flats before we both left the room.

We parted company there, Dimitri heading off to begin his patrol, while I began to make my way to Lissa and Jill's room. I had to admit, I was still trying to wrap my head around that; Jill being half-Dragomir. I found myself also reflecting on all the changes that had occurred, Lissa joining the succession, Mia befriending us and Christian and Lissa's break-up amongst others.

I hoped that all the problems would be resolved and things would get back to normal. Considering the way things had changed however it was possible, once the problems were resolved, that things would in fact be better. It was a slim hope, but hope nonetheless. As I walked I sighed as my thoughts went to Mason again.

'_He's missed out on all of this…I, I still miss him.' _I thought sadly. _'I think I always will; but, he'd want me to be happy. I need to, I need to move on. I've started to do so; but that doesn't mean I have to forget him. In fact, that's the worst thing I could do.'_

Smiling lightly I felt the sadness give way to fond remembrance and I continued my walk towards Lissa and Jill's room. I intended to give Lissa a full apology for my actions and to try and convince her to accept me as her Guardian again. I had made a terrible mistake, I knew that now. I had to fix things, make it right, or at least, as right as possible.

When I reached the room however I noticed immediately something was wrong. The door was ajar and things were quiet, too quiet. Instinctively I drew my stake and moved forwards, cautiously.

'_But time to be wearing a skirt.' _I thought ruefully. _'Pants or shorts would have been preferable, if it comes to a fight.'_

Shaking my head, I knew I had no choice, so I continued, into the room. What greeted me was a sight of utter chaos. The room had been trashed, things thrown around, the bedding had been torn and many things, including mirrors and even the window, had been broken. I then heard the footsteps behind me and spun around. I saw two Guardians approaching; both armed.

"Hey, I…" I began, until I saw they had their weapons focused on me.

One of the Guardians then spoke, his tone warning me to obey. "Drop your weapon, now!"

I was shocked by this, didn't they realize the danger. They repeated their order and, confused, I dropped my stake.

"What is going on?" I asked.

I got no answer however. What I got was grabbed by the Guardians and found my hands forced behind my back. I heard the click and felt the cool metal of the cuffs around my wrists.

I was even more shocked and struggled, demanding. "What is this?!"

I stopped struggling as the other Guardian spoke; his words chilling me to the bone.

"Rosemarie Hathaway; you are under arrest for the kidnapping and imprisonment of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Jillian Mastrano Dragomir."

* * *

End of chapter and of story, the evil cliffhanger strikes again, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
